


[베인밀레 합작] 좁은 문으로 들어가라

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, G24, G24스포일러, One Shot, 베인밀레, 여밀레른
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 2019년 10월 10일 검은장미를 주제로 한 베인밀레 합작에 참여한 글입니다.HL, 집착, 유혈 및 사망 소재, 마비노기 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Relationships: Milletian/Vayne (Mabinogi)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * HL, 집착, 유혈 및 사망 소재, 마비노기 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 공백 포함 21,939 자 / 공백 미포함 16,660 자  
> * 본 글은 2019년 10월 10일 검은장미를 주제로 한 베인밀레 합작(https://beinmille.wixsite.com/mabinogi)에 참여한 글입니다. 합작 사이트와 작성자의 포스타입, Ao3 이외의 사이트에 무단전재, 복제, 상업적 이용, 재배포를 금지합니다.  
> * 본문에 등장하는 인물, 지명, 사건은 메인스트림 내용과 상이할 수 있습니다.  
> * Copyright 2019. Judith. All rights reserved.

**좁은 문으로 들어가라**

**─────────────**

**Enter by the narrow gate**

written by. 유디트

# 0.

지난 주, 부서진 달이 에린 전역에 떨어졌다. 이 서술이 단순히 사실적인 고지만을 뜻함이 아님은 여러분도 잘 알리라 믿는다. 그것은 기억 저편에서 잊혀졌던 모이투라 전투를 투아하 데 다난들에게 상기시킴으로써 그들을 두려움에 떨도록 만들기에 충분했다. 이웨카와 라데카의 빛을 띠며 온 대륙으로 떨어지는 월석들은 대륙 최북단의 작은 마을에서부터 신의 축복을 받은 성당과 왕의 정원까지 침범하며 다난들로 하여금 불온의 싹을 틔우게끔 하고 있었다.

마침 계속되는 납치 사건과 폭풍우에 대한 왕당파의 지지부진한 대응은 왕국민들을 종교로 결속시키는 법황파의 득세와 맞물려, 왕국은 곧 어린 여왕에 대한 질책과 함께 혁명의 물결이 비밀스럽게 넘실대며 망국의 징조를 내비치고 있었다. 제아무리 금과 비단으로 장식한 귀족이라 할지라도 귀천을 가리지 않고 찾아오는 재앙은 왕당파에게는 침묵을 선사했으며, 법황파에게는 면죄부의 판매와 함께 구원의 손길을 요청하는 어리석은 다난들의 얄팍한 신앙을 가져오도록 만들었다. 동일한 서술을 반복한다면 문장의 친숙함으로 정확성이 금세 모호해지기 쉬울 테니, 우리는 갑작스럽게 생겨난 이 재앙에 대해 알아볼 필요가 있다.

하지만 먼저, 이 불길한 재난의 가장 중심에 서 있는 사람에 대해 설명해야 하는 것에 양해를 구하는 바이다. 모든 것이 그녀로부터 기인된 것은 아니었으나, 이 모든 것의 시작과 끝에는 그녀가 자리 잡고 있기 때문이다. 물론 이 이야기가 흔하디흔한 영웅 서사시가 그러하듯 단순히 그녀를 신격화한다거나 무적의 존재로 설명하고자 함은 아니다. 외려, 신에 가까운 자에게 존재하는 인간적인 면모에 대한 설명에 가까우리라.

모두에게 잊힐 영웅을 기리기 위해 지금부터 그녀를 밀레시안이라 명명하도록 하겠다. 물론, 그녀의 진정한 이름은 여러분이 더 잘 알고 있을 것이라 생각된다. 다만 우리는 특정한 개인으로서의 그녀가 아니라 곧 기억의 뒤안길로 사라질 존재에 대해 설명하고 있으므로, 종족명을 뜻하는 익명에 기대는 것을 용서해 주기를 바란다.

밀레시안, 별에서 온 이방인. 그녀-혹은 그-의 외양에 대해 묘사하는 것은 시시각각 변하는 하늘의 색이나 계절마다 변하는 별의 위치를 일일이 설명하는 것만큼이나 무의미한 일이 될 것이 자명하므로, 상투적인 예찬 따위는 접어두고서 그저 그녀가 매우 아름다운 외모를 가지고 있다고만 해 두겠다. 나이 역시 비밀에 싸여 제각각으로 알려져 있으나, 그네들 종족의 유일한 특징이 환생이라는 점을 감안해 보자면 그녀가 꽤나 오랜 세월-심지어 밀레시안이라는 종족이 다난이나 포워르들과 다른 시간을 걷고 있다고 하더라도-을 살아왔다고 어림짐작할 수 있을 것이다. 그리고 음유시인들의 노래가 말해주듯, 그녀의 시간이 다양한 업적과 화려한 칭호들로 가득 찼다는 것 역시도.

재난에 대해 설명해볼까. 과거 제2 차 모이투라 전투에서 대마법사 마우러스가 자브키엘의 월석 낙하 마법을 저지했다는 전설은 여러분도 잘 알고 있을 것이다. 당시의 마우러스가 월석을 조각낸 덕분에 에린의 멸망은 막을 수 있었다고 하더라도, 인간과 포워르간의 전쟁이 얼마나 거셌는지는 센 마이 평원의 크레이터들이 증명해 주고 있는 사실이리라. 그리고 지난주부터 하늘에서 긴 궤적을 그리며 떨어지는 운석들은 유성우처럼 빗발치며 온 에린 전역을 뒤덮은 탓에, 흔히들 소원을 비는 별똥별 따위로 보이기보다는 거대한 재앙으로 인식되기에 충분했다.

울라 대륙 전역에 퍼진 흉흉한 납치 사건과 창궐하는 전염병, 갑작스러운 폭풍우에 뒤이어 예고도 없이 찾아온 월석의 낙하까지. 사실 평범한 투아하 데 다난들에게 숨겨진 사실이긴 하다마는, 이 모든 것의 발단은 검은 로브를 입은 신자들로부터 시작된다. 속칭 검은 달의 교단, 그들의 주장에 따르면 자유의 신 하이미라크를 따르는 이들은 그들에게 전해져 내려오는 계시록을 이행하며 일곱 번의 환난을 겪을 것을 내세우며 조금씩 그 모습을 드러내기 시작한다.

보통 여러분들이 생각하는 종교라는 것이 으레 그러하듯 출처를 알 수 없을 정도로 아득히 먼 윗대에서 수직으로 계승되어 내려오면서 조금씩 그 성격이나 목적이 변모하거나 변질되기 마련일 터. 하지만 엄연히 신의 기적이 존재하고 신족이 살아있는 에린에서, 종교는 그 주체를 막론하고 어느 정도 실제적인 힘을 가지고 있었다. 결국 이들의 괴담과 같은 교리는 구전설화나 전설처럼 수직으로 전승되기보다는 동시대의 다난들에게 수평으로 뻗어나가면서 불안과 혼란을 심어주고 있었다.

앞서 펼쳐진 곤궁과 환난의 이면에는 하이미라크의 축복 아닌 축복을 받은 이들이 있었다. 이들에 대해서, 그리고 이들이 신과 거래한 내용에 대해서 일일이 서술하기에는 너무도 장황한 설명이 필요할 것이므로, 여러분들이 가장 흥미로워할 만한 이를 하나 꼽아 짧게 개괄하도록 하겠다.

사안의 발로르, 제2 차 모이투라 전투에서 크로우 크루아흐를 소환하고 프라가라흐에 숨을 거둔 포워르의 옛 왕. 그의 모습은 어느 사료에도 정확히 남아있지 않아 그저 그의 성격이나 사안의 특징만이 전해져 내려올 뿐이었다. 유독 다난들 만의 특징인지, 아니면 포워르들이 무관심한 것인지는 몰라도 그에 대한 기록은 거의 불확실하게 구전으로만 전해내려오고 있는데, 그나마 의미 있게 남아있는 기록마저 대부분 음유시인들의 노래에서 채록한 것이었기에 관련 신화와 역사학을 연구하는 사가들은 피를 토하며 통탄하곤 했다.

전설 속에서 내려오는 사안의 발로르에 대한 평가는 포워르와 다난들 간의 평가가 극명하게 달랐다. 물론 전쟁과 전투라는 시기적 특성상 그에 대한 항설들은 저마다 상반된 견해를 가지고 있음을 염두에 두고서라도, 재미있는 점은 신족들 역시 그를 꽤나 온건한 이로 수용했다는 점이다. 비단 신족들뿐만 아니라 그의 권속하에 있는 포워르들이 미처 읽어내지 못한 호전적인 성정을 실지로 깨달은 이들이 투아하 데 다난 족이라는 점은 어쩌면 다난 족에게 있어 다행일지도 모른다. 적어도 인류가 그를 대항할 두 번째 신검을 만들어야 한다는 목표를 대대로 그들 유전자 깊숙이 각인해 둘 수 있었으니 말이다.

그를 둘러싼 추문이나 소문에 대해 기술하고자 하였으나, 그가 하이미라크와 거래한 것은 기아스의 베일에 싸여 있으므로 이 이야기의 대미를 장식할 그의 대가에 대해 언급하지 못한다는 것이 퍽이나 아쉽다는 것을 알아주기 바란다. 다만 앞으로 들려줄 이야기로부터 여러분의 궁금증이 조금이나마 해소되기를 바랄 뿐이다.

이해를 좀 더 돕기 위하여 약간의 설명을 덧붙이자면, 유신론적인 신앙이 뿌리 깊은 세계에서 이교도의 성행이나 세가 약한 교단의 포교는 다난들의 종교생활과 긴밀하게 이어져 있었음은 공공연한 사실이리라. 실제로 이러한 타교단의 득세는 라이미라크 교단-아이러니하게도 그들의 신은 사랑의 신이었으나 수면 아래에 횡행하는 정쟁만 보더라도 법황청은 왕실을 그다지 포용하지 않는 것으로 보인다-에 있어서 성가시고 골치 아픈 문제 중 하나였다. 이에 법황청은 표면적으로는 신의 이름으로 면죄부를 팔아치우며 골드를 갈퀴로 쓸어모으면서 그 세를 불려나가고 있었다.

여기저기서 들어오는 압박을 막기 위해, 여왕은 법황파를 견제하면서 동시에 갑작스러운 재해를 막을 목적으로 밀레시안을 위시로 하는 원정대를 비밀리게 소집하게 된다. 그렇게 새롭게 원정대를 발족한 밀레시안은 다시 부활한 포워르 왕의 허상을 저지하거나 폭풍을 잠재우는 등의 만족스러운 대업을 이루었고, 이어서 월석 낙하의 진원을 찾기 위해 무기를 들게 된다.

  
# 1.

사시사철 물 안개가 뿌옇게 끼는 이멘 마하의 거리는 그날따라 유독 화창한 날씨임에도 불구하고 거리를 오가는 인적이 드물었다. 대륙 전역을 덮은 운석 조각은 왕성뿐만 아니라 이멘 마하도 예외는 아니었다. 게다가 며칠 전 광장과 성당으로 이어지는 다리 부근에 월석이 떨어지는 바람에 많은 사상자가 난 이후로 다난들은 의식적으로라도 밖으로 나가는 것을 꺼려 하는 분위기였다. 때문에 이멘 마하에 들리는 방문자들의 수도 줄어들어 최근에 방문증을 받기 위해 영주의 성에 들리는 외부인은 거의 전무하다시피 한 상태였다. 덕분에 주로 방문객을 맞이하던 근위 기사는 월석 잔해를 제거하는 것이 더 우선적이라는 판단하에 한동안 자리를 비우고 있었다.

영주의 성에서 큰 도로까지 이어지는 널따란 길에는 가로등이 세워져 있다. 영주성의 커다란 문으로 향하는 이멘 마하의 대로는 마을을 세로로 관통하는 중앙 대로와 이어져 있어, 길을 잃은 이들의 이정표가 되어주곤 했다. 정원수처럼 일정한 간격으로 나열된 가로등은 낮임에도 불구하고 환히 켜져 있어 낯선 방문객의 얼굴을 주시하듯 밝히고 있었다. 방문증을 받기 위해 영주의 성에 도착한 밀레시안은 아이던이 부재중이라는 사실에 의외라는 표정을 하고선 잠시 고민하다가, 이내 잠시 후에 다시 오겠다는 말을 남기고 왔던 길을 되돌아 걸었다.

근위 대장에게 주변의 소식을 들으면 대략적인 피해 상황을 알 수 있을 거라 생각했던 밀레시안의 단순한 계획은 그의 부재로 허무하게 물거품이 되어버리고 말았다. 밀레시안은 결국 거리를 돌아다니며 이멘 마하에 떨어진 월석들 중 가장 심각한 크기의 월석들만 대충 서너 개로 추릴 목적으로 도시를 떠도는 소문을 듣기 위해 광장으로 향했다.

성당의 입구에 박힌 커다란 월석만 제외하면 광장은 이전에 석상을 부수기 위해 찾았던 때와 크게 달라진 점은 보이지 않았다. 다만 거리를 돌아다니는 다난들이 확연하게 줄었다는 점과, 때문에 쌍둥이 자매가 걱정스러운 얼굴로 오후가 되도록 크게 줄어들지 않는 꽃다발을 매만지고 있는 모습이 밀레시안의 신경을 잡아끌었다. 마침 장미가 피는 계절이 다가온 탓인지 이들의 바구니에는 색색깔의 장미는 허리가 꺾이고 가시마저 거세된 채 비릿한 풀내음을 풍기고 있었다.

가시를 빼앗겨 천천히 시들어가는 와중에도 장미의 시취는 초여름을 박제한 듯 아뜩한 향기를 풍겼다. 화려한 향기의 입자들은 광장 여기저기를 떠돌아다녔다. 흰 장미를 한 아름 안고 꽃다발을 만들던 소녀와 눈이 마주쳤다. 라흐 왕성의 궁정 정원사들의 손을 거친 꽃들보다는 조악했지만 동그란 봉오리나 푸릇한 이파리가 쌍둥이들이 꽃에 꽤나 애정을 가지고 돌보고 있었다는 것을 보여주고 있었다.

코로 꿰어드는 짙은 장미향에 밀레시안은 충동적으로 바구니에 꽂힌 장미꽃을 집었다. 채 다듬지 않은 꽃을 집어 든 탓에 여린 살갗이 긁혀 가시 자국이 남았다. 콧노래를 부르며 꽃을 다듬던 델과 델렌이 서둘러 다가와 꽃을 받아들곤 그녀의 손에 박힌 가시를 뽑아냈다. 상처는 약간의 따끔함만 남기곤 금세 지혈되었다. 밀레시안은 조심하셔야죠, 하고 나무라는 쌍둥이를 뒤로하고, 델과 델렌의 꽃바구니에 든 꽃송이들을 바라보다가 두 송이 어치의 골드를 지불하고 열 송이의 장미꽃을 건네받았다.

밀레시안의 양손에는 아직 개화하지는 않았으나 봉오리부터 탐스러운 흰색 장미가 가득했다. 걸음걸음마다 서정적인 꽃향기가 대기 속으로 퍼졌다. 밀레시안은 이멘 마하의 거리를 걸으며 눈으로는 골목 곳곳에 박힌 월석 잔해를 파악하면서도 틈틈이 꽃다발에 얼굴을 묻고 꽃향기를 들이마시며 불안함을 잠재웠다. 어린 꽃잎이 벨벳처럼 매끄럽고 부드럽게 스쳤다. 막 봉오리에서 피어나기 시작하는 장미 향기는 물기 어린 호수의 바람과 섞여 가시처럼 폐부 깊숙한 곳을 찔렀다.

베안 루아의 뒷골목, 그러니까 신성 기사단이 비밀스레 회동하는 으슥한 곳에 떨어진 월석을 확인하곤 막 좁은 골목을 벗어날 쯔음이었다. 술집이 위치한 상업 지구는 유독 인적이 드문데다가 빛이래봤자 베안 루아의 화려한 무드등과 조금 떨어진 힐러집 근처에 있는 등불이 전부 인터라 팔라라가 저물기 시작하는 골목은 어딘가 을씨년스러운 구석이 있었다.

술집 근처에 박힌 월석의 잔해가 은은한 푸른빛으로 주변을 밝히고 있었다. 밀레시안이 베안 루아의 옆 골목에서 빠져나왔을 때, 그녀를 기다렸다는 듯 골목의 입구에 서 있는 이가 보였다. 혹여 길을 막고 있는 이가 취객일까 싶어 소리 없이 발을 내디딜 무렵이었다. 회백색의 눈동자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 굳게 닫힌 입은 열릴 기미가 보이지 않았으나 밀레시안을 바라보는 눈빛은 많은 것을 내포하고 있었다.

폭포처럼 쏟아져내려 한쪽 눈을 가린 흑단 같은 머리카락이 밀레시안의 눈길을 사로잡았다. 평범한 다난들처럼 햇살에 따라 짙은 갈색이나 남색을 띨 법도 할 만했지만, 그의 결 좋은 머리는 언제나 밤하늘처럼 고요하고 무거운 묵빛을 띠고 있어서일까. 그것과 대비되는 그의 얼굴은 월석 잔해가 내뿜는 요요한 빛을 받아 유독 하얗다 못해 창백해 보였다. 붓으로 그린 듯한 눈썹은 일자에 가까운 선을 띠고 있었고, 눈두덩이 깊이 파인 탓에 눈꼬리는 살짝 처져있음에도 불구하고 높고 선이 굵은 콧대와 어우러져 남성적인 이목구비를 자아내고 있었다. 회색에 가까운 유백색의 눈동자 안에는 검은 동공이 뱀처럼 가늘게 자리하고 있어, 여타 다난들의 홍채처럼 화려한 색채였다면 쉽사리 느끼지 못할 이질감을 확연하게 드러내고 있었다. 마치, 사안蛇眼처럼.

굳건하게 다문 입술이나 목 끝까지 끈을 여민 셔츠 따위만 본다면 그의 모습은 금욕적인 신자나 사제처럼 보기에 충분했겠지만, 온몸을 감싸 안은 갑주나 그의 등에 매인 타오르는 대검은 그가 강력한 검사임을 한눈에 보여주고 있었다. 그를 설명하는 것은 비단 검뿐만이 아니다. 바람이 그의 뺨을 쓸고갈 때마다 오른쪽 눈을 가린 머리카락이 흔들리며 내비치는 시붉은 색의 사안邪眼은 어떠한 불순물도 섞이지 않은, 말 그대로 순수한 용암의 색을 닮아 있었다. 그의 눈동자는 검은 화산재를 흩뿌리며 솟아나는 용암처럼 비틀린 욕망을 담고 일렁거리고 있었다. 고작 한 겹의 눈꺼풀이 가리기에는 그의 안에 든 격정과 정염이 너무나 강렬했기 때문인지, 밀레시안은 그와 맞닥뜨리는 순간순간이 때로는 버겁다고 생각했다. 그리고 때로는 그 사실이 장미 가시보다 더 날카롭게 자신을 찔러대곤 했다.

발로르 베임네크, 생득적으로 지배자의 본성을 타고난 남자는 언제나처럼 여유로운 분위기로 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 베임네크에게서 냄새를 맡았다. 도륙의 냄새. 다 타버린 화마가 화상처럼 남기고 가버린, 지울래야 결코 지울 수 없는 잔인한 그을음의 냄새를. 실로 야만적인 포식자의 것과 같았다. 밀레시안은 꽃다발을 안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. 부스럭거리며 으스러지는 몇몇 꽃잎들 사이로 아스라한 장미 향이 풍겼다.

"특별히 그대를 보러 온 건 아니지만. 하하… 이렇게 마주친 것도 나쁘진 않군."

밀레시안과 그녀의 품 안에 담긴 흰 장미꽃에 번갈아 시선을 보낸 베임네크가 뜬금없이 말을 던지며 밀레시안에게 한걸음 다가왔다. 그는 희미한 미소를 지으며 밀레시안의 뺨을 손등으로 가볍게 쓸어내렸다. 뺨을 훑고 지나가는 건틀릿은 소름 끼칠 정도로 차가웠다. 그의 손을 내치려 했으나 팔을 함부로 움직였다간 품에 안은 꽃다발이 망가질 것만 같아서 이도 저도 못한 채, 뿌리내린 장미꽃처럼 그의 손길을 감내해야 했다.

"여태 그대의 손에는 검이 잘 어울린다고 생각했지만… 꽃다발도 꽤나 잘 어울려, 그대."

입바른 말 따위는 기대하지 않았던 그에게서 칭찬이 나오자 기분이 묘했다. 그의 태도는 일전 토리 협곡에서 그와 그의 부관, 그리고 세라라 불린 노장과 마주쳤을 때와 비교해서 하등 다를 것이 없었으나, 그의 말투 어딘가에는 아쉬움이 담겨 있는 것만 같았다. 그의 말속에 내포된 속뜻은 마치 그녀가 당장이라도 자신의 심장에 칼을 박아주기를 바란다는 것처럼 들렸다. 밀레시안은 그의 원대로 당장 칼을 박아주는 것 대신, 서둘러 봉오리를 터트린 장미 몇 송이를 골라 그의 품 안에 안겨주었다.

아무렇지도 않게 꽃을 건네주었지만 밀레시안의 손은 조금 떨리고 있었다. 얼떨결에 장미꽃을 건네받은 베임네크는 양 미간을 모으는 것으로 의심인지 실망인지 모를 감정을 표출했다. 그는 쉽사리 꺾이는 꽃 따위나 연약한 생물에서는 어떠한 매력이나 즐거움도 느끼지 못했다. 베임네크에게 있어 유일한 도락은 전투와 살육과 같은 물리적이고 실체적인 행위가 있을 뿐이었기에, 감히 서너 송이의 꽃이 그의 마음을 빼앗을 수 있을 리가 없었다.

다만 그가 밀레시안이 건네준 장미꽃에 시선을 준 이유는, 자신의 손에서 곧 시들어버릴 꽃들이 그녀의 손에 들려 있을 때에는 금방이라도 피어날 듯 꽃봉오리를 부풀리고 있기 때문이었고, 또한 곧 개화할 꽃과 같이 밀레시안이 가진 무한한 생동성이 그의 기이한 욕망을 자극했기 때문이었다.

손 닿는 순간, 그 짧은 미구에 베임네크는 기묘한 감정을 경험했다. 그녀라면 어쩌면 갈기갈기 찢긴 자신의 삶을 봉합할 수 있지 않을까 하는 기대감을. 그것은 그의 기억 속에 잊힌 미련을 불러왔다. 살아있는 자들의 가장 깊은 곳에 타오르는 근원, 삶에 대한 초탈보다는 살아가고 싶다는, 세월에 풍화되어 사라져버린 지극히 인간적인 감정에 대한 아쉬움이었다.

"그대는 가끔씩 내가 이해할 수 없을 행동을 하는군. 이렇게 쉽게 시들어버리는 것은 좋아하지 않아."

그는 말을 멈춘 채 손에 들린 꽃을 힐끗 바라보며 생각했다. 그 아련하고 애틋한 감정이 밀레시안에게 향한다면 그것은 애정이라고 이름 붙여야 할까. 베임네크는 그 질문에 단연코 아니라고 부정할 수 있었다. 죽음에 대한 욕구마저 거른다면 그 자신에게 대체 무엇이 남는단 말인가. 그는 밀레시안이 필요했으나, 그 이유는 그녀가 자신을 사랑해주기를 바라기 때문이 아니었다. 그저, 그녀에게서 구원을 바라는 것뿐이다. 베임네크는 건네받은 꽃을 밀레시안에게 돌려주는 대신, 섣부르게 핀 꽃 한 송이를 손쉽게 꺾어냈다. 장미를 밀레시안의 귀에 꽂아주며 말을 이었다.

"게다가 금세 바스러지는 것은… 그대가 지킬 것들 만으로도 충분하지 않나?"

그의 혼잣말과 같은 물음에 밀레시안이 흠칫하며 반 보 뒤로 물러났다. 그가 꽂아준 꽃송이는 귓가에 아슬아슬하게 걸려있다가 이내 부는 바람에 바닥으로 떨어져, 밀레시안의 뒷걸음질에 연약하게 짓이겨졌다.

베임네크는 짓이겨진 꽃송이에서 향긋한 비명 소리를 맡았다. 그것은 오직 밀레시안에게서 찾을 수 있는, 그간 어떠한 적에게서도 발견하지 못한 순수하고도 아름다운, 장황하고 지루한 권태의 삶에서 발견한 즐거움이었다. 때문에 베임네크는 밀레시안이 화려하게 만개할 때까지 좀 더 기다려 주기로 결심했다. 과거의 그가 지켜야만 했던 것들이 이제는 경멸의 대상이 되었듯이, 어떠한 부덕에도 굴하지 않던 밀레시안이 종국에는 애정의 응달에 가려진 절망을 발견하고, 그것들이 증오의 대상으로 탈바꿈할 때까지.

"구세의 영웅에게 할 말은 아니다만… 나는 그대가 마치 그 꽃과 같다고 생각하고 있어."  
"……."  
"아름답고, 여리고, 향기로워. 하지만… 내가 그대를 꺾어 취하더라도 그대는 결코 시들지 않겠지."

그는 밀레시안을 향해 한순간도 진득한 시선을 떼지 않으며 말을 이어갔다. 방금 제가 뱉은 말과는 다르게, 베임네크는 오랜 시간을 걸쳐 드디어 찾아낸 밀레시안이라는 선물을 함부로 거꾸러트리거나 저버릴 생각 따윈 하지 않았다.

여기서 우리는 수백 년간 살아오면서 그와 비슷한 처지, 혹은 그를 이해할 수 있는 처지의 존재가 거의 없었다는 사실을 알아야 한다. 그는 최초로 자신을 이해할 수 있을 만한 이를 발견했고, 심지어 밀레시안은 베임네크가 자신의 힘을 나누어주면서까지 빚어낸 또 다른 자신과 같았다. 그런 그녀를 베임네크가 어떻게 감히 함부로 꺾어취할 수 있었겠는가.

그는 오히려 밀레시안이 스스로 신념을 꺾기를 바랐다. 그렇게나 연약하고 나약한 이들에게서 실망해서 종국에 자신과 같이 새카맣게 변질되기를 바라는 것이다. 짓밟혀 시커멓게 물들어버린 흰 장미꽃처럼.

"그대의 그런 점이 나를 더 잔인하게 만든다는 것을, 그대는 알고 있을까?"

그의 물음이 조롱처럼 느껴졌다면 과한 착각일까. 베임네크는 입꼬리를 올려 희미한 미소로 밀레시안에게 말을 던졌지만, 밀레시안은 끝내 대답하지 않았다. 그는 애초부터 대답을 기대하지 않은 눈치였는지 나직하게 웃으며 손안에 든 장미꽃에 코를 묻었다. 막 피어난 장미는 밀레시안의 체취와 뒤섞인 가련하고 애처로운 향기가 났다. 어찌보면 피 냄새를 연상시키는 풋내 같기도 했다.

어느 때고 밀레시안이 그의 말을 전부 이해할 수 있었겠냐마는, 이번만큼은 그의 혼잣말에서 베임네크의 비뚤어진 소취所取를 읽어냈다. 그의 심저에 시커멓게 그을린 저것들은 그의 과거로부터 이어진 절망의 역사였다. 어느 누구에게도 이해받지 못한 자의 욕망이 비대하게 몸집을 부풀리다가 홀로 타버려 불씨조차 남지 않은 잿더미였다. 어느 순간 화마가 되어 베임네크의 모든 것을 집어삼켰던 그것은, 밀레시안을 처음 본 순간부터 다시금 심저로부터 끌어올려져 밀레시안을 연료 삼아 강렬하게 타오르고 있었다.

"이런. 좀 더 그대와 나눌 이야기가 많이 남아있지만… 아직은 우리가 만날 때가 아니야."  
"……."  
"허나 받은 만큼 되돌려 주는 것이 예의겠지."  
"뭐?"

그는 되묻는 밀레시안을 향해 은밀한 모략을 알려주듯 나직하게 속삭이며 흐릿한 검은 안갯속으로 서서히 사라졌다. 밀레시안은 흔적도 없이 사라진 그의 모습에 자신이 꿈을 꾼 것이 아닐까 하는 착각이 들었으나, 발아래에 놓인 짓이겨진 장미꽃이 베임네크와의 대담이 꿈이 아니었음을 방증하고 있었다. 그녀는 발치의 꽃을 조심스럽게 주워들면서 베임네크가 마지막으로 남긴 말을 곱씹었다.

'그대를 위해서 피처럼 검은 장미를 준비해 두도록 하지. 기대해도 좋아.'

  
# 2.

붉은 모래 위로 한 뭉텅이의 피가 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 배를 관통한 대검 사이로 검붉은 피가 스며나왔다. 쥐고 있던 검은 저 멀리 내팽겨진 지 오래였다. 온몸에 힘이 빠지며 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 하지만 배와 척추를 뚫고 나온 검이 여전히 박혀 있어, 밀레시안은 그의 검에 기댄 채로 간신히 서 있을 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 검에 꿰뚫려 비틀거리면서도 그의 앞에서 꼴사납게 쓰러지는 모습을 보이지 않았다는 사실에 안도했다.

과도한 출혈 탓인지 심장은 몸 구석구석으로 피를 보내기 위해 거세게 뛰고 있었다. 심장이 한 번 뛸 때마다 칼과 마주 접한 틈새 사이로 피가 꾸역꾸역 흘렀다. 밀레시안은 흐려지는 시선을 간신히 부여잡고 베임네크를 올려다보았다. 몸뿐만 아니라 밀레시안의 코와 입 역시 역류하는 핏물로 젖어있었다. 밀레시안은 덜덜 떨리는 입을 열어 간신히 주문을 영창했다. 죽어 가는 순간에도 조금이나마 그에게 유효할 만한 타격을 주겠다는 의지는 가상했지만, 그녀가 마지막으로 소환해낸 손바닥만 한 크기의 화염구는 그의 갑옷에 그을음조차 남기지 못하고 튕겨져 나갔다.

밀레시안은 화염구가 그의 갑주에 튕겨나가는 소리를 마지막으로 눈을 감았다. 온전히 힘이 빠진 그녀의 몸은 검의 움직임에 따라 이리저리 흔들리다가 바닥으로 고꾸라졌다. 밀레시안의 시체가 내팽겨진 바닥은 금세 그녀의 피로 젖어들며 붉은 피웅덩이를 만들어냈다.

베임네크는 바닥에 쓰러진 밀레시안의 시체를 똑바로 눕혔다. 그의 그리브가 붉게 물들어, 피로 젖은 살덩이처럼 보였다. 베임네크는 창백한 밀레시안의 얼굴을 내려다보며 나직하게 속삭였다.

"이런… 힘 조절을 한다고 했는데. 어서 일어나, 그대."

일반적으로 알려진 것과 마찬가지로, 밀레시안의 생명이 일회성을 지니고 있지 않다는 특징은 다난들로 하여금 마치 그녀를 불사의 존재로 생각하게끔 만들었다. 베임네크 역시 밀레시안이 되살아나는 방식에 대해 의아해하긴 했으나, 다만 꺼려 하거나 경외-베임네크는 그들의 그런 관점이 나약하고 배은망덕하다고 평가했다-하는 여타 다난들과는 다르게 그녀의 불멸에 가까운 그 특징이 실질적으로 자신이 추구하는 목표에 기여한다는 것에 가치를 두고 높게 평가했을 따름이었다.

안식에 든 듯 눈을 감은 밀레시안의 몸 위로 어스름한 빛무리가 고여들듯 내려앉았다. 생명이 재구성되는 기적은 신의 축복과도 같았으나, 수 천 번 반복된 부활과 재생성은 밀레시안에게든 베임네크에게든 그다지 놀라운 일이 아니었다. 사실 꼭 그녀가 아니더라도, 던바튼에서 으레 볼 수 있을 법한 밀레시안들-이 경우에는 종족명을 일컫는다-과 몇 번 말을 섞어보면 죽음의 두려움이나 환생의 놀라움을 표현하는 것은 조롱의 대상이 되거나 순진하다고 여겨지는 것이 일반적이기 때문이다. 물론, 이러한 기적이 지금 시점에서 그녀가 베임네크보다 우위에 설 수 있는 것이느냐 묻는다면 썩 긍정적인 답변은 돌아오지 않겠으나, 그녀가 사회적으로 영웅이라고 숭배받는 업적들은 앞서 상술한 기적이 있었기에 가능했음을 부러 강조하는 것을 알아주길 바란다.

아직 죽음의 잔재를 떨쳐내지 못했기 때문일까, 밀레시안의 얼굴은 잔뜩 구겨진 채 펴질 기미가 보이지 않았다. 피가 멎고 상처는 아물었으나 꿰뚫렸던 배 안쪽이 아릿했다. 희미하게 남아있는 환상통에 비척거리며 몸을 일으켰다. 밀레시안이 검을 다시 잡자마자 베임네크는 검을 앞세우고 달려들었다. 두 검이 교차하며 시뻘건 불똥이 튀어 올랐다.

밀레시안은 쇄도하는 그의 검날을 막아내는 것만으로도 급급해, 그가 자신을 찾아온 이유에 대해서는 생각할 겨를조차 없었다. 다만, 밀레시안은 베임네크가 자신과의 전투를 즐기고 있다는 것과, 어쩐지 베임네크가 본연의 실력을 전부 드러내고 있지 않다는 것만 어렴풋이 깨달을 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 그가 일부러 보여주는 듯한 빈틈에 칼을 찔러 넣으면서 크게 팔을 휘둘렀다. 그녀의 검은 반동을 이기지 못하고 뿔처럼 단단한 갑주에 튕겨 바닥에 나뒹굴었다.

어깨를 향해 내리치는 검날을 피하느라 다른 무기를 꺼낼 새도 없이 바닥을 굴렀다. 밀레시안이 바닥으로 넘어지는 것과 거의 동시에 용암이 끓어오르는 검이 바닥에 박혔다. 간발의 차로 목덜미를 부지한 밀레시안의 뺨에 뭉텅이로 잘린 머리카락이 붙어있었다. 밀레시안은 몸을 굴려 그에게서 벗어나는 것과 동시에 그의 시야를 차단할 작정으로 흙모래를 집어던졌다. 폐탄광촌의 모래가 자욱하게 퍼졌다. 베임네크는 흙먼지에도 아랑곳하지 않고 밀레시안을 향해 달려들었다. 한 치 앞도 예측할 수 없는 전투는 또다시 밀레시안의 죽음으로 잠시 휴전을 선언했다.

"하하. 그대는 그다지 유쾌하지 않은 모양이지?"  
"읏…, 흑! 망할, 개자식!"

베임네크의 도발은 밀레시안에게 완전히 먹혀들었다. 이멘 마하에서 만났던 때로부터 제법 시간이 지났음에도 그의 엇나간 욕망은 줄어들기는커녕 오히려 파괴적인 충동으로 나아간 것처럼 보였다.

베임네크는 벨바스트에서 그녀와 검을 마주했을 때를 생각했다. 그가 겪어온 세월 동안 피를 끓게 만들고 웃음을 자아내는 일은 너무나도 드물었기에, 그때 느낀 희열에 기쁨이라는 이름을 붙였다. 그렇다면 지금은 어떠한가. 그악한 절망의 구렁텅이에 빠진 자와 동치 상태에 있던 그가 열망해 온 죽음에 대한 갈구는 생의 집착과 닮아있었다. 다시금 눈을 뜬 이후부터는 절대 비집고 들어올 리 없으리라 생각했던, 불안하고 불완전한 심상을. 더 나아가, 칼에 찢긴 옷 사이로 드러나는 새하얀 살갗이나, 피에 젖은 와중에도 생기있게 도는 장밋빛의 뺨 따위를 보고서 그가 잠시나마 생명체로서의 생식 본능을 느꼈다고 한다면, 여러분들은 이 서술을 거짓이라 단정할까.

밀레시안이 죽음에서 다시 몸을 일으켰다. 발치에 나뒹구는 검을 다시 집어 들었다. 몇 번 검을 맞댄 것만으로도 이가 빠져 부러지기 직전의 검은 위협조차 되지 못했다. 잘게 떨리는 검 끝을 바라보며 그는 입술을 비틀며 웃었다. 입꼬리는 얇게 올라가 있었지만 유백색의 눈은 어떠한 웃음기도 담겨있지 않았다.

그의 시선은 이내 밀레시안을 거쳐 주변에 쓰러진 다난들로 차례차례 옮겨갔다. 그가 가장 경시하는 연약한 생물들이 보채는 밀레시안의 구원을 생각한다면, 당장이라도 세라의 운석을 이들의 머리 위로 소환하게끔 종용하고 싶었다. 그럼에도 그녀는 자신의 방관을 경멸할지언정 진실로 열망하는 것을 안겨주지는 않을 것이기에, 베임네크는 그녀에게 효과적일 만한 절망을 안겨다 주기로 생각했다.

"이들을 전부 살리기엔… 아직은 그대에겐 벅차 보여."  
"널 막는 건 나 하나로도 충분해."

베임네크는 그녀와 자신의 끝에는 애정 따위의 사치스러운 감정이 아닌 결핍과 증오로 가득 찬 파국만이 남아있음을 본능적인 직관으로 꿰뚫어보았다. 우리의 끝에는 오직 죽음만이 남아있으니 그 과정 역시 적의로 가득 차는 것이 이상적이리라. 그는 그간 밀레시안이 단죄한 이들이 공통적으로 그녀가 견지하는 보편적인 선善을 위배한 이들임을 기억해냈고, 그녀를 위해서가 아니라 자신을 위해서 기꺼이 밀레시안의 증오를 사기로 마음먹었다.

"네 개의 밤이 지났지만 그 어떤 재앙도 내 손으로 일으키지 않았지. 그렇다면 그대는… 나를 죽일 수 있을까?"  
"……."

그의 발이 핏물 고인 웅덩이를 밟았다. 베임네크는 피범벅이 된 그리브에도 아랑곳하지 않고 걸어와 그녀의 앞에 섰다. 조금 과장된 몸짓으로 쓰러진 다난들을 둘러보며 입을 열었다. 밀레시안을 향한 그의 물음은 진실로 순수한 궁금증만을 담고 있어서일까. 그의 말투에서는 어떠한 의심도, 조롱도 담겨있지 않았다.

"그대가 이들을 지켜야 할 의무는 어디에 있지? 그 강력한 힘을 고작 저 연약한 버러지들을 지키기 위해 낭비할 셈인가?"  
"닥쳐……."  
"그대의 그 힘은… 그대의 진실된 가치를 알아보는 자를 위해 사용될 필요가 있어."

그는 무자비하게 잘려나간 그녀의 머리카락 끝을 잡아 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 밀레시안을 담고있는 그의 회빛 눈동자는 광기와 욕망이 엉겨 붙어 음울하고 모호한 색을 띠고 있었다. 이것을 무엇이라 표현할 수 있을까. 독점욕, 지배욕, 혹은 집착? 무엇보다 분명한 것은, 베임네크가 밀레시안에게 보이는 이 감정은 일반적인 남녀 사이에 오가기에는 폭력적이었고 광기가 서려있다는 점이다. 그의 물음과 혼잣말에는 수많은 의미가 내포되어 있었고, 그랬기에 밀레시안에게서 대답을 이끌어내는 것을 상당히 주저하게 만들었다.

그의 손가락이 밀레시안의 뺨으로 향했다. 칼날이 스쳐 지나간 뺨은 붉은 생채기가 남아 있었다. 피 묻은 건틀릿이 볼을 감싸자 상처는 꽃망울을 터트리듯 불그스름한 속살 사이로 핏방울을 내비쳤다. 따끔한 감각에 밀레시안은 미간을 찌푸리며 그의 손을 내쳤다. 밀레시안 자신조차 생긴지 몰랐던 그 흔적은 그녀에게 있어 살기 위한 반항의 증거요, 베임네크에게 있어서는 죽기 위한 발버둥의 증거와도 같았다. 낭만적인 꽃다발 따위보다는, 이쪽이 더 어울렸다. 그들의 유대는 서로가 남긴 피와 상처로 이어져 있었다. 그래야만 했다.

"뭐… 그대가 어떻게 생각하든 상관없어. 결국엔 그대는 나를 쓰러트려야 할 운명이니까 말이야. 그대의 손으로… 말이지."  
"꺼져. 내 운명은… 내가 결정해."

밀레시안은 칼을 바로잡아 망설임 없이 제 심장에 찔러 넣었다. 이가 빠져 무뎌진 칼날이 그녀의 가슴을 갈랐다. 이제껏 그녀가 흘린 피의 양과 비견될 정도로 많은 피가 튀어 올랐다. 검붉은 핏방울이 주변으로 튀며 베임네크의 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 피도, 눈물도 없어 보이는 자가 흘리는 피눈물이라니. 시야가 가물가물한 와중에도 흡사 피눈물을 흘리는 것 같은 그의 이질적인 모습에 밀레시안은 비웃음 비슷한 표정을 지었다.

베임네크는 자신의 힘과 권능에 쉽사리 굴복하지 않는 밀레시안의 성정에 깊은 찬탄을 보냈다. 그녀가 지금 당장 그를 죽일 것이라 생각하지는 않았으나, 인질로 잡혀있는 다난들을 위해 스스로 목숨을 끊는 것을 선택하는 것은 전혀 예상치 못했기 때문이었다. 그대는 언제고 나의 예상을 빗나가는군. 베임네크는 느리게 입꼬리를 말아올려 미소와 비슷한 것을 만들어냈다. 그의 팔 안에는 밀레시안이 안겨 있었고, 그는 죽어가는 그녀의 이마에 작게 입맞춤하며 속삭였다.

"다음에 만날 때에는 그대의 검이 나의 심장 깊숙이 박히길 기대하도록 하지. 밀레시안."

그의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 밀레시안의 몸이 흰빛에 휩싸여 사라졌다. 품 안의 온기가 식을 때까지 비어버린 팔을 한참 동안 바라보던 베임네크 역시 불어오는 폐탄광촌의 바람과 함께 자취를 감추었다.

  
# 3.

지지 않는 석양이 왕국의 수도 곳곳으로 스며들고 있었다. 회빛의 벽돌, 불타는 건물, 진홍빛으로 물든 하늘은 마치 그림자 세계가 그대로 내려앉은 듯 보였다. 광장에서 가지 치는 골목들은 음습한 어둠이 내려앉고, 왕성으로 이어지는 대로에는 고장난 게아타만이 희뿌연 연기를 흐느끼며 덩그러니 박혀있었다.

낮은 관목들이 스산한 소리를 내며 울부짖고 있었다. 무기를 정비한 밀레시안이 뒤늦게 왕성에 다다랐을 때, 이미 왕성은 아군과 검은 로브를 뒤집어쓴 신도들이 지옥과 같은 아비규환이 펼쳐지고 있었다. 마치 제2 차 모이투라 전투의 참상을 그대로 재현시키는 것처럼 보여, 기억 속으로나마 잠시 전쟁을 체험했었던 밀레시안은 치밀어오르는 토악감을 겨우 잠재우며 왕성의 정문으로 한 걸음 발을 내디뎠다. 마차 세 대는 족히 들어갈 수 있을 만한 크기의 왕성 입구는 성을 에워싼 적들이 운집되어 있기 때문인지 유독 좁아 보였다.

정교한 대리석으로 짜인 왕의 길은 여기저기 부서진 채 누구의 것인지 모를 피로 얼룩져 있고, 왕성 입구에 유독 크게 자라있어 가을의 고즈넉한 정취를 보여주던 회나무가 전부 타 말라비틀어진 채 우뚝하니 서 있는 모습은 괴이했다. 핏빛을 띠는 밤이 내려앉아, 마치 죽음의 종착역을 표상하는 듯한 그 광경의 끝에는 냉소적인 얼굴을 한 남자가 서 있었다. 거대한 불꽃과 진득한 핏빛이 가득한 왕성의 입구. 검은 밤을 닮은 그는 유난히 시붉은 눈동자를 조용히 불태우며 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다.

"그대, 지난번에 한 이야기를 기억하나? 모든 시련이 그대 한 사람을 위한 것은 아니라고."  
"……."  
"나는 그대를 이해하고 있어. 지배받는 것이 익숙한 이들이 강한 자에게 의지하려 드는 것은 잘 알고 있거든."

연극의 주인공처럼 난해한 독백을 읊던 그는 한숨을 쉬며 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 그의 시선은 마치 자신의 말에 동의를 구하는 듯 보였기 때문에, 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 고개를 저었다. 베임네크의 신랄한 말에도 그녀의 신념은 조금의 머뭇거림도 비추지 않았다.

베임네크는 실소했다. 이 에린에서, 자신보다 그녀를 제대로 이해할 수 있는 사람은 없을 터였다. 적어도 그는 그렇게 믿었다. 그 믿음은 밀레시안의 인성에서 비롯된 것이리라. 그래서 베임네크는 밀레시안이 짊어진 의무와 그것을 고수하는 그 올곧음에 매혹된 것이다. 베임네크는 고개를 젓는 밀레시안을 향해 입을 열었다. 아이를 달래듯 조금은 누그러진 어투였다.

"그렇다면 그대가 홀로 감당하기엔 다소 버거운 선물을 선사해 주어야 하지 않겠나."  
"……."  
"그대가 진정한 구세주라면… 나의 권속을 쓰러트리는 것쯤이야, 간단한 일이겠지."  
"권속…?"

밀레시안은 한참의 침묵 끝에 되물었다. 순간 밀레시안과 베임네크의 사이로 열기를 품은 더운 바람이 불었다. 짙은 장미향 같기도 하고, 피 냄새를 담고 있는 것 같기도 한, 불손한 기운을 담은 바람이. 흔들리는 그의 검은 머리칼 사이로 선뜩한 붉은색의 사안이 이채를 띠고 있었다.

베임네크는 그녀의 물음에 대답하지 않았다. 대신 앞으로 몇 발자국 걸어 나와 밀레시안과 그녀의 뒤에 서 있는 일행들을 훑어볼 뿐이었다. 그는 단호한 침묵만 고수했기에 밀레시안 역시 입을 닫고 베임네크를 바라보았다. 그는 더 이상 아무것도 숨길 것이 없다는 듯 밀레시안과 눈을 마주하다가 이내 하늘로 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 무언가가 다가오는 것을 기다리고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

"그대들에게 선사하는 다섯 번째 밤의 끝이다."

무거운 정적을 찢은 것은 도시가 불타는 소리도, 다난들의 비명소리도 아닌, 잠시 말을 고르듯 느릿하게 퍼져 나오는 베임네크의 목소리였다. 고저 없이 내뱉어진 그의 음성은 세상의 종언을 고하는 예언가처럼 냉정하게 들렸다. 그는 밀레시안을 바라보고 있지 않았다.

밀레시안은 본능적으로 그를 막아서야 하는 것을 알아차렸다. 응당 그래야만 한다는 알 수 없는 의무감에 신살검을 꺼내들었다. 그에게 물어볼 것은 많았지만 적어도 지금은 때가 아니었다. 밀레시안은 재차 검을 부여잡고 그를 향해 걸어나갔다. 뒤에서 멀린과 원정대 일행이 밀레시안을 만류하는 목소리가 어렴풋하게 들렸다.

"힘과 권능, 모든 어둠의 영으로부터… 찬연한 적멸에 이르는 힘을 삼켜버린 자."

팔과 어깨를 잡아채는 일행들의 손을 제치고 밀레시안이 성큼성큼 걸어 나왔다. 검을 쥐고 뛰다시피 빠르게 걸어오는 밀레시안은 당장이라도 베임네크의 심장을 찌를 기세였다.

"용암의 불길 속에서 건져내 혼돈의 날개를 두르고 다시 태어난 파괴의 용."  
"발로르 베임네크!"

밀레시안은 설명을 독촉하는 대신 그의 이름을 외쳤다. 초조한 나머지 땀이 배어 나와 브류나크를 붙잡은 손안이 미끄러웠다. 금방이라도 떨어트릴 것만 같아 검을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다.

그래, 그것이 나의 이름이다. 영원히 그대의 기억에, 영혼에 박힐 이름. 그제서야 베임네크는 입가에 희미한 웃음을 띠며 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 밀레시안은 그의 냉소를 통해, 비로소 그가 이곳에서 그와 자신의 관계를 끊어낼 것이라는 것을 알아차렸다.

그가 속삭이는 주문은 단순히 용을 소환하는 마법이나 도발만을 위한 뜻이 아니었다. 그것은 베임네크를 외면한 밀레시안이 만들어낸, 죽음을 갈망하는 그의 심장에 진실로 검을 박게 만들 저주였으며, 또한 밀레시안과 연루된 다난들을 절멸시키겠다는 의도의 표출이기도 했다. 밀레시안이 그를 향해 달려들었다.

"반호르에서 내가 그대에게 남긴 말을 기억하나? 그대가 잊었다고 생각하지는 않아."

두 사람의 거리가 좁혀들었다. 그는 다가오는 밀레시안에게 시선을 옮기며 나직이 속삭였다. 본유적인 잔인성을 감추기 위한 기만적인 목소리. 잔악한 본성이 저변에 깔린 그 나직한 저음에, 밀레시안은 문득 한기가 들었다.

'다음에 만날 때에는 그대의 검이 나의 심장 깊숙이 박히길 기대하도록 하지.'

반호르에서 마지막으로 나누었던 대화를 생각하자 밀레시안의 목까지 치밀어 오르는 감정은 자신을 살해자로 정해둔 그에 대한 분노도, 베임네크로 인해 고통받을 다난들에 대한 죄책감도 아니라, 다시는 그를 만나지 못할지도 모른다는 두려움이었다. 사랑 때문에? 그녀가 과연 베임네크에게서 그 비슷한 감정을 느낄 새가 있긴 했을까. 밀레시안은 그저 더 이상 잃는 것이 두려웠을 뿐이다. 그간 제 손으로 너무 많은 것을 무너트렸기 때문에. 그 이유와 과정이 어찌 되었든 모든 것의 시작에 자신이 존재했기 때문에, 종국에는 그 누구도 제 곁에 남지 않았던 것이다. 그녀는 그 누구의, 그 어떠한 죽음도 원한 적이 없었다.

브류나크가 베임네크의 갑옷을 꿰뚫었다. 그녀의 신살검은 망설임으로 만들어지기라도 한 것일까. 검은 차마 심장을 찌르지 못한 채 갑옷 사이만 파고들었다. 그는 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 힘을 주어 검을 자신의 심장께로 밀어넣었다. 검날을 따라 살갗을 가르고 근육을 베는 선뜩한 느낌에 소름이 돋았다. 안 돼, 싫어. 밀레시안은 애절한 얼굴로 고개를 흔들었지만, 그에게 붙잡힌 손은 이내 그의 가슴을 열어 심장마저 꿰뚫었다. 검을 잡고 있는 밀레시안의 양 팔이 사시나무처럼 떨리고 있었다. 격렬한 박동이 검을 타고 쿵쿵 울려대고 있어, 마치 그의 가슴에 귀를 댄 듯한 착각이 들었다.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 깊숙이 자신의 품 안으로 끌어당겼다. 그녀를 가두듯 품에 안고, 손을 잡아 뺨에 가져왔다. 검을 잡아 굳은살이 박인 그의 손과 다르게 그녀의 손은 연약하고 부드러웠다. 베임네크는 무언가를 보채는 어린아이처럼 그녀의 부드러운 손바닥에 볼을 문지르곤 입을 맞추었다. 밀레시안의 손에 묻은 피가 그의 얼굴과 입술에 묻어났지만 그마저도 그녀의 일부인 양 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 꺾인 장미의 비릿한 풀 내음이 났다.

볼에 닿은 손은 뜨거웠다. 더운 피가 후드득 아래로 떨어졌다. 목을 타고 피가 울컥 역류했다. 밀레시안에게 새하얀 장미꽃을 건네받았던 순간이 눈앞을 훑고 지나갔다. 죽는 순간에 살아왔던 삶이 주마등처럼 지나쳐 간다고들 하는데, 자신의 삶을 통틀어 의미 있는 순간은 그 때뿐이었으리라. 실망과 포기가 들어차고 죽음마저 박탈당한 절망적인 삶을 헤집고 들어온 신의 기적, 어쩌면 갈구하던 것을 손에 넣을 수 있을 것이라는 기대.

베임네크는 밀레시안의 검에 심장을 찔린 순간 자신의 끝을 예감했다. 어딘가 시작된 일그러짐이 바로잡혔다면. 어쩌면 그대도, 나도 다른 모습으로 마주했지 않을까. 한때 감히 꿈꾼 그 사치스러운 소망은 죽음의 앞에서야 회한의 긴 꼬리를 그리고 있었다.

하지만 우리는 결코 범속의 삶을 살아갈 수 없는 자들이니. 그대의 곁에 남을 수 없다면 그대가 나를 죽여 그대의 기억 속에서라도 나를 살아가게 만들리라. 자신이 아는 감정의 표출 방법은 상처와 죽음뿐이기에, 기꺼이 그녀에게 상처를 주고 죽음을 건네받으면서 망령처럼 그 삶에 자신을 투사하리라. 그대는 나를 죽이고, 그대는 영웅으로 남겨지고, 나는… 영원히 그대의 기억 속에 살 것이다. 그래, 그대가 나를 꺾음으로써 내가 그대를 꺾어트리는 것이다. 그대의 기억에 남는 것은 사랑보다도 슬픔보다도 더 큰, 상처 같은 증오다.

베임네크는 찔린 가슴에서 칼날을 타고 흐르는 자신의 피를 응시하며 입을 열었다. 그대, 나의 그대. 그는 시허옇게 질린 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 그녀의 얼굴은 이멘 마하에서 흰 장미꽃을 건네받았을 때와 변함없이 가엾고 애처로웠으며, 후회와 두려움이 공존하고 있었다. 찌푸려진 미간 아래로 파르르 떨렸다가 잦아드는 속눈썹과 혼란이 어렴풋이 떠오르는 눈동자, 가지런히 뻗은 콧등과 희고 갸름한 턱선, 헝클어진 머리칼과, 가늘게 숨을 헐떡이는 목덜미까지 천천히, 그러나 선명하게 영혼에 새겼다.

심장을 꿰뚫는 첨예한 고통이 베임네크를 뒤덮는다. 다만 그는 다가오는 죽음에 대해 놀랍도록 차분했고, 그것은 밀레시안으로 하여금 검을 쥔 손을 더 희게 질리도록 만들었다.

들이마시는 숨이 느려진다. 밀레시안은 자신의 숨도 함께 느려지는 기분에 저도 모르게 숨을 멈췄다. 느른하게 숨을 내쉰다. 창백한 입술 새로 선혈이 흘러내렸다. 숨을 고르는 와중에 문득 밀레시안에게 했던 약속이 생각났다.

아직, 그대에게 건네주지 못한 것이 남아있는데.

그대를 위해 준비해 둔 장미가, 나의 고향에서 검은 핏빛으로 개화하고 있을 텐데. 

죽어가는 와중에 그는 문득 의문이 들었다. 나의 죽음이 너의 당연한 부분이 되면 어쩌나. 자신이 죽은 후에도 그녀는 여전히 세계를 구한 영웅으로 추앙될 것이고, 찬연하게 빛날 것이다. 더 이상 밀레시안의 눈에 자신이 담길 일은 없을 것이다. 자신은 그녀의 과거에만 기억될 것이다. 앞서 그가 의도했듯 밀레시안의 인생에 자신을 새겨 넣는 것이 아니라, 오히려 그녀가 벗어내야 할 허물이 되어, 혹은 더러운 오물로 치부되어 시간에 휩쓸려 씻어내려 갈지도 모를 일이리라. 참으로 진부한 악역의 말로가 아닌가.

그가 밀레시안에 대해 인지하게 되었을 때에는 이미 세상에 대해 달관했을 때였다. 그의 선천적인 기민성은 자신에게 향하는 눈짓만으로도 두려움이 섞인 경외인지 자비를 구하는 비굴함인지 정확히 판단할 수 있었다. 대부분의 마족뿐만 아니라 다난들마저 예외는 없었고, 다시 선사받은 삶 역시 지루해졌을 때 그런 베임네크에게 밀레시안이 선물처럼 나타난 것이다.

밀레시안을 처음으로 지각한 그 순간, 그는 결코 멈추지 않을 자신의 심장에 검을 꽂아 넣을 이를 그녀로 정한 것은 어쩌면 당연한 이치이기도 했다. 밀레시안은 베임네크로 인해 무한한 잠재력의 꽃망울을 틔웠으나 여전히 심리적이나 감정적인 우위를 다난들에게 양보했고, 그는 그런 그녀가 한심할 정도로 성실하다고 느꼈다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 정의와 다난들에 대한 연민을 관망하며 과거의 자신을 되돌아보다가, 이윽고 그 누구도 알아채지 못한 그녀의 진정한 가치를 알아차린 것이다.

베임네크는 오직 그 자신만이 깨달은 모호한 추상을, 누군가가 알아차리기를 원치 않았다. 심지어 밀레시안마저도 모르게 하리라. 그대가 나와 같은 감정을 품을 리 없을 터이니 나는 그 외의 모든 것을 너에게 받아내겠다. 그대의 미움도, 증오마저도 오롯이 나의 것이어야 한다. 다른 이가 자신과 같은 감정을 밀레시안에게 품는다는 것이 베임네크를 두렵게 만들었다. 그렇기에 그는 밀레시안이 자신을 죽임으로써 여전히 영웅으로만 남기를 바랐다. 고작, 그러니까 고작 추상적이고 모호한 그 감정 때문에. 죽음과 함께 예전 몸뚱이에 남겨두고 온 그 얄팍한 애정 때문에.

베임네크는 그제서야 처음으로 그녀의 앞에 섰던 자신이 부끄러웠다. 그는 마지막 도박으로 자신의 삶을 걸고자 마음먹은 후 입을 열었다. 그가 느끼는 참담한 감정은 꾸역꾸역 목을 역류하는 핏덩이에 숨겼다. 밀레시안의 새하얀 블라우스 위로 참혹한 죽음이 스며들었다. 종말의 색은 검붉은빛, 검은 장미색을 띠고 있었다.

"오거라."

베임네크는 희미해지는 시야를 바로잡으며 품 안에 안긴 밀레시안을 바라보다가, 그녀의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 천천히 눈을 감았다. 벌써부터 밀레시안이 그리웠다.

"영원한 밤의 징벌자여."

마지막 인사는 없었다. 유언과 같은 영창이 끝나자마자 날카로운 귀곡성이 라흐 왕성을 덮쳤다. 왕성이 내뿜는 더운 열기 사이로 불타는 재앙이 용의 모습을 하고 강림하고 있었다.

  
# 4.

밀레시안의 앞으로 편지가 하나 도착했다. 발신인 불명, 내용물은 검은 장미 한 송이.

(끝)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019년 10월 10일 공개된 베인밀레 합작의 외전격으로, Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입(https://judith.postype.com/)에만 게시되어 있습니다.  
> HL, 마비노기 G24 클라이맥스까지의 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 아직 플레이를 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

그를 본 순간 깨달았다. 나는 꿈을 꾸고 있구나.

**좁은 문으로 들어가라 外**

  
불타는 용이 강림한 이후에도 한동안 많은 일을 처리한 후에야 나는 비로소 평화로운 일상으로 되돌아 왔다. 화마에 잡아먹힌 도시의 재건을 위해 라흐 왕성 뿐만 아니라 수도 타라 전체가 떠들썩했던 탓에 에레원의 부름을 받은 것은 사건 이후 꽤나 시간이 지나서였다. 오랜만에 만나는 에레원과 마르에드는 각자에게 주어진 짐들로 많이 지쳐있는 상태였다. 검은 달의 교단원들에 대한 대책을 논의한 이후 성을 나올 무렵, 피르안과 마르에드가 조심스럽게 다가와 면담을 요청했다. 그의 요청으로 테흐 두인의 입구에 도착했을 때, 내 머릿속을 채우던 것은 피르안과의 약속이 아니라 베임네크와의 첫만남이었다. 피르안에게 다가가는 그 순간까지도 나는 곁눈질로 주변을 바라보며 생각했다. 그가 서 있었던 곳이 이 쯤이었던가, 하고.

내 기억속의 베임네크는 테흐 두인의 입구보다는 다른 장소에서의 인상이 더 강렬하게 남아 있었지만, 그럼에도 다른 기억들만큼이나 뇌리에 박혀 있던 것은 그와의 첫만남이었다. 임무 때문에라도 몇 번 들린 적이 있긴 했지만 유독 라흐 왕성의 일이 눈에 밟혀 한동안 계시록이 올려진 제단 앞에서 멍하게 서 있었다. 그가 있었던 자리는 정확하게 기억했다. 제단을 등지고 오른쪽으로 열 걸음, 일곱 개의 양초가 놓여진 선반에서 여덟 발자국, 돌판이 깨져 널부러진 바닥의 바로 옆. 내가 미처 처리하지 못한 포워르를 죽이고 그 시체의 옆에 서서 나를 바라보았던 과거가 선명했다.

그가 처음 서 있었던 곳에 잠시 시선을 주다가 이내 피르안에게 걸어갔다. 어린 금발의 소년이 애처롭게 흐느끼면서 하이미라크의 강림에 대해 털어놓았지만 내 머리 한 켠에는 여전히 베임네크에 대한 생각이 앙금처럼 남아 있었다. 피르안을 달래며 마르에드를 전송한 후, 내가 가장 먼저 찾은 곳은 벨바스트였다. 어째서라는 물음표는 필요치 않았다. 그저 그렇게 하고 싶었을 뿐이다. 정 이유가 필요하다면… 그를 추모하는 행위라 변명하는 것이 적절할지도 모르겠다. 테흐 두인의 입구에서 벨바스트로, 벨바스트에서 반호르로, 반호르에서 라흐 왕성으로. 그와 만났던 장소를 하나하나 톺으며 그를 염하는 것이 그리 귀찮지는 않았다.

그 짧은 여정을 생각하며 마치 죽을 날을 앞둔 노인과 같다는 생각에 허약한 웃음이 새어나왔다. 이제는 그를 만날 일이 없겠지. 그의 심장을 찔렀던 순간의 감각이 선명하게 떠올랐다. 내 손을 감싸쥐던 크고 차가운 손바닥, 자신의 심장으로 이끌던 손의 악력, 그가 토해낸 핏덩이가 옷을 적시던 그 축축한 피냄새까지도. 나는 아직도 내 드레스룸 깊은 곳에 그의 피가 묻은 블라우스를 간직하고 있었지만 부러 그 사실을 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 내가 그를 죽인 순간, 그가 남긴 것은 커다란 화마와 그의 핏덩이 뿐이었으므로.

어쩌면 그를 죽인 것을 후회하지 않는다는 다짐이었을지도 모르겠다. 그의 피가 남은 옷들을 트로피삼아, 그를 죽이고 평화를 얻었노라 하는. 그가 반호르에서 모든 시련이 나 때문에 벌어졌다는 것은 망상이라 말했지만, 피르안의 말만 하더라도 나라는 존재가 더 큰 재앙을 불러일으킨다는 것은 사실이었지 않나. 사실, 그의 피가 묻은 블라우스를 가지고 있는 것은 그의 말을 부정하는 나의 아집과도 같았다. 결국 나의 존재가 일어나지 않아도 되었을 것을 일으킨 셈이니, 그의 죽음조차도 나 때문에 일어난 것이 아닌가 하는 지극히 피해망상에 가까운 고집. 그럼에도 너를 죽임으로써 얻은 평화는 가치있었다고 자위하는 우둔한 자기합리화.

나는 지금까지 이곳에서 내가 지켜야 할 것들과 그 이유에 대해서 어떠한 의문도 가지지 않았다. 그것은 모든 상황이 나로하여금 그렇게 하도록 짜여졌을 뿐이었기 때문이지, 그것이 정말로 옳은 일이라고는 생각하지 않았던 것이다. 같은 맥락으로, 나는 내가 감히 그를 평가할 자격이 없다고 생각했다.

다만, 때때로 그의 죽음에 대해 그것이 불필요한 것이라는 생각을 했던 것은 숨기지 않겠다. 남들이 들으면 유치하고 이상적이라 비웃을지도 모르겠지만 나는 그의 심장을 꿰뚫는 그 순간까지도 베임네크를 죽이지 않고서 그를 막을 대책을 강구하고 있었다. 벨바스트에서 그러했고, 반호르에서 그러했듯이. 결국 그는 자신이 원하던 것을 손에 넣었지만, 결국 나에게 남은 것은 처음과 같은 상실감 뿐이었다. 나에게 주어진 것들은 결국 내 손에서 스러지는구나.

이런저런 생각을 하며 문게이트를 작동시켰다. 몸이 붕 뜨고 터져나오는 빛에 눈을 감았다 뜨니 벨바스트의 전경이 보였다. 수해와 운석 파편을 고스란히 맞은 벨바스트 자치구는 왕국의 어느 도시들보다도 가장 먼저 복구작업에 착수하고 있었다. 월석의 처리에 가장 먼저 매달린 것이 자치구의 오언 제독이라는 것과, 섬의 고립된 환경을 감안해보자면 왕국에서 재해나 다양한 불상사에 가장 탄력적으로 대응할 수 있는 도시가 이곳이 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다. 오언 제독의 행동력에 감탄을 하며 소원나무가 있는 정원을 향해 천천히 발길을 옮겼다.

장미가 지고 낮이 짧아지는 계절. 대륙쪽으로 이르게 저무는 팔라라를 따라 어둠이 빠르게 내려앉고 있었다. 생크림을 퍼트려 놓은 듯한 구름은 이내 홍차를 섞은 마냥 선홍빛으로 물들었다. 섬과 바다는 진한 연갈색과 주황색이 내려앉아 노을빛에 평화롭게 불타고 있었다. 정원에서 바라보는 어촌항은 고기잡이를 끝낸 배들과 낚싯배들이 정박해 있을 뿐, 인기척은 없었다. 바닷가의 밤은 빠르게 찾아온다. 공기가 얼어가고 정원에 심어진 장미들은 마지막 발악을 하듯 찬 바람에 농익은 향기를 실어 멀찍이 날려보내고 있었다.

근처에 있는 벤치에 앉아 황혼이 내려앉는 모습을 보다가 선선해진 날씨에 나도 모르게 깜빡 잠이 들었다. 작은 새소리같은 바람소리에 눈을 떴다. 눈 붙이기 전의 어슴푸레한 어둠은 군청색을 띠며 완연한 밤으로 젖어든 지 오래였다. 아직 졸음이 채 가시지 않은 눈을 비비며 주변을 둘러보다가, 익숙한 인영에 시선이 박혔다.

그를 본 순간 깨달았다. 나는 아직 꿈을 꾸고 있구나. 너를 꿈에서라도 만나고 싶었나 보구나.

처음 눈에 들어온 것은 여전히 한쪽 눈을 덮고 있는 머리카락이었다. 정원 난간마다 올려진 조명에 대비되어 창백한 피부가, 그리고 그가 토해낸 피처럼 붉은 눈동자가, 평소와 다름없이 다물린 입술이, 용의 비늘을 닮은 단단한 갑주와 커다란 키가. 눈 앞의 베임네크는 기억 속의 그와 꼭 닮아 있었다. 그를 보는 것만으로도 머릿속이 복잡해졌다. 눈 앞에 선 그의 환상은 그에게 마지막을 선사했던 때로 나를 회귀시켰다.

기억에 엉겨붙은 망령은 말 없이 나를 바라보고 있었다. 그는 눈썹을 아래로 늘어트리며 실망스러운 표정을 지었다. 평소에 말수가 적던 그는 유독 나에게는 다양한 표정과 유혹같은 말을 흘리곤 했는데, 나는 그의 기이하게 뒤틀린 그런 태도가 마치 자신이 가지지 못할 선물을 나에게 억지로 안겨주는 어린 아이처럼 보였다. 그와 나는 비슷한 길을 걸어왔고 서로가 닮아있었다. 그 사실이 좋았던 적은 없었지만, 그렇다고해서 싫지는 않았다. 그는 나를 이해한다 말했지만 서로 다른 타인을 완전히 이해한다는 것은 사실 불가능에 가까운 일이라서, 그가 나를 이해한다는 발언은 오만에 가까웠다. 반호르에서 그와 대적할 당시에 검을 맞부딪히며 나눴던 그 이야기들은 이해라기보다는 외려 자신이 행하는 밤에 대한 찬동이나 동조의 요구라고 느껴질 뿐이었다. 그의 기저에 깔린, 내가 그를 이해하고 그만이 나를 이해할 수 있다는 태도가 나를 짓눌렀던 것이다.

침묵이라는 입회인이 동반된 정적속에서 우리는 한동안 서로를 마주보고 있었다. 먼저 침묵을 깬 것은 베임네크의 유령-나는 그 때까지도 그가 세라와 같은 망령이라고 착각했다-였다. 

"이런 곳에서 그대를 만나리라고는 생각하지 못했어."  
"……."

그가 말을 걸 거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 문득 등대 아래에서 서로 칼을 겨눴던 때를 상기시키는 그 말에 말문이 막혔다. 무덤에서 본 아란즈의 모습이나 망자로 이루어진 유령선 따위로 죽은 자들의 혼령이 존재하고 있다는 사실은 어렴풋이 알고는 있었지만 그 때까지만 하더라도 나는 내 눈 앞에 나타난 베임네크의 망령을 어떻게 정의해야 할 지 몰라 속으로 허둥대고 있었기 때문이었다. 그가 나타난 것은 의도와 속내가 어찌되었든 유일하게 나를 이해한다고 생각했던 이를 내 손으로 죽인 것에 대한 죄책감의 발로일지도 모르겠다.

"이건 꿈이구나."

단 두 마디. 생각을 주워담을 틈도 없이 두 마디가 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 어떤 변명을 하더라도 동일한 언어의 반복일 뿐이다. 이건 꿈이구나. 이 악몽에서 깨어나려 든다면 그는 영원히 사라지겠지. 다시금 그의 심장에 신살검을 박아 추악한 과거를 되풀이 할 수도 있겠지만, 나는 그 대신 매일밤 씹어삼켜 뱃속에서 녹여왔던 한마디를 뱉어냈다. 금방이라도 울 것처럼 눈물이 목까지 차올라 목소리는 볼품없이 젖어있었다.

"나는 너에게서 벗어날 수 없구나. 네가 죽기 전에도, 네가 죽은 후에도."  
"……."  
"너를 죽이고 난 후에 네 무덤이라도 만들어주려고 했는데, 그러면… 그러면 내가 너무 비참해서. 네게 못할 짓을 하는 것 같아서……."

거짓말이다. 나는 그의 심장을 찌르고 차마 그 시체를 볼 엄두가 나지 않았다. 그래서 외면했다. 그저 용이 사라진 후에야, 그의 시체는 흔적도 없이 사라져 찾을 수 없었노라 하는 병사들의 보고를 받았을 뿐이다. 그의 무덤을 만들겠다 생각한 것은 내 마음이 편하고자 헛되이 품는 이기적인 고집이다.

두서없는 말을 쏟아냈지만 그는 내 말을 끊는 법 없이 조용히 듣고 있었다. 눈물을 흘리지 않기위해 주먹을 쥔 탓에 손톱이 파고들어 아릿한 통증이 느껴졌다. 나는 그의 죽음에 책임을 느꼈다. 그것이 나의 손에 죽은 자들에 대한 유일한 속죄였다.

"왜 말이 없어? 차라리 루에리처럼 날 미워라도 하지. 너를 죽인 나를 꿈에서라도 죽여야지. 귀신으로 찾아왔으… 왜 그렇게 보는거야."  
"그대가 나에게 안식이라는 보상을 내리지 않았건만 왜 그런 죄책감을 가지고 있는지 모를 일이야."

그는 조금 화가 난 표정이었다. 나는 그의 말을 곱씹으며 그가 숨겨놓은 수수께끼같은 뜻을 유추하는 것과 동시에 화를 억누르는 듯한 그의 눈치를 살피느라 순간적으로 말의 갈피를 잃었다. 뒤이어 내뱉는 그의 말은 질린다는 기색이 역력했다.

"뭐…?"  
"그대가 보기에 내가 망령따위로 보이나보군. ……그대가 좀 더 냉정을 되찾은 후에 찾아오도록 하지."

그는 알 수 없는 말을 지껄이며 나에게서 등을 돌렸다. 그의 뒷모습은 아쉬움도 미련도 없어 보였고, 금방이라도 어둠속으로 삼켜질 것만 같았다. 급하게 그를 따라가 손을 뻗었다. 그는 평소와 같이 시커먼 중갑옷을 두르고 있어 그의 망토깃을 잡아당길 수밖에 없었다. 그는 어떠한 미동도 하지 않은 채 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 천천히 나를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 그가 입을 열었다. 나는 이어지는 그의 말에 울음을 터트릴 수밖에 없었다.

"그대를 찾아오지 말았어야 했는데."

그럴 리가 없는데도 그의 말은 마치 네가 나를 죽였어야 했는데, 라는 원망으로 들렸다. 그가 금방이라도 허공으로 사라질 것만 같아 한참을 주저하다가, 손을 올려 그의 뺨을 감싸안았다. 한쪽 얼굴을 가린 머리카락이 이리저리 흔들렸다. 그는 한숨처럼 긴 숨을 뱉어냈다. 그의 숨결이 손등을 간질였다. 만져지는 실체, 손등을 적시는 뜨끈한 숨결. 그가 살아있었다. 그것만으로, 그가 살아있다는 사실 하나만으로도 나는 순수하게 기뻤다.

나는 마구잡이로 흐르는 눈물을 숨길 생각도 하지 않았다. 내 머릿속은 오직 그의 생존에 대한 기쁨으로 가득 차 있었다. 나는 잃는 것이 두려웠던 것이다. 그것이 꼭 동료나 지켜야 할 대상이 아니더라도. 나는 나를 둘러싼 작은 세계가 무너지는 것에 극도로 겁이 났던 것이다. 광증에 휩싸인 것처럼 다행이다 따위의 말을 중얼거리는 동안, 그의 단단한 팔뚝이 허리를 안아왔다. 그는 다른 다난들에 비해 머리 하나는 더 컸기 때문에, 그의 품에 안기자 까치발로 설 수밖에 없었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

정신 없이 그에게 매달려 울고있는 동안, 그는 나를 이끌고 근처의 여관으로 향했다. 상업거리 근처에 있는 여관은 늦은 밤시간에도 술을 마시는 사람들로 북적거렸다. 방으로 어떻게 들어왔는지도 생각나지 않는다. 그저 울타리처럼 나를 껴안은 그의 팔에 몸을 맡긴 채 여지껏 묶어두었던 눈물의 매듭을 풀어내기 바빴다.

방으로 들어와 문을 닫자마자 그에게 입을 맞췄다. 바깥의 시끌벅적한 소리는 금세 그가 벗는 갑주 소리에 묻혀 들리지 않았다. 뜨겁고 두툼한 혀는 능숙하게 입술을 열고 안으로 파고들었다. 그는 치열을 하나하나 훑어대며 가볍게 두드리다가 혀를 얽어 혀뿌리가 아려올 정도로 거칠게 빨았다. 허리를 잡은 손이 등을 타고 목덜미를 단단하게 잡았다. 뒤통수와 목이 한 손에 잡힌 채 숨가쁘게 그에게 매달렸다. 검을 잡았던 손바닥은 뼈가 튀어나오는 곳마다 굳은살이 박여있어, 목덜미를 쓰다듬는 손길이 거칠거칠했다. 호흡조차 묻힐 정도로 지독한 입맞춤은 한참동안 이어졌다.

숨이 막혀 그를 밀어내자 베임네크는 천천히 입술을 떼면서도 송곳니로 내 아랫입술을 가볍게 깨물며 자근자근 씹어댔다. 얼얼한 감각에 낮게 신음소리를 흘리자 그는 내 어깨를 잡고 벽으로 밀었다. 벽과 그의 양 팔에 몸이 갇힌 채 다시 한번 그를 받아들였다. 누구의 것인지 모를 타액으로 입술이 젖어들었다. 몸을 고정시킨 채 퍼붓는 키스에 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 밭은 숨을 내쉬며 어질어질한 시야를 겨우 바로잡자 그의 눈이 희미한 웃음기를 띠었다.

그의 손이 블라우스를 잡아당겨 치마에서 꺼내 찢어내듯 옷을 벗겼다. 그는 연신 목선을 따라 키스하며 치마를 아래로 잡아당겼다. 옷가지들이 순식간에 발치로 떨어져 속옷만 입은 상태로 그의 입맞춤을 받아들였다. 그가 이를 세워 목덜미와 어깨에 잇자국을 낼 때마다 몸이 움찔 떨렸다. 젖은 입술은 어깨와 팔에 겨우 걸쳐진 속옷끈을 물고 슬쩍 당겼다. 속옷을 벗으려 그의 목에서 팔을 풀자 그는 귓가에 쉿, 하고 휘파람 불듯 속삭이곤 내 등 뒤로 손을 옮겨 후크를 풀어냈다.

쇄골을 훑어대던 베임네크의 입술이 아래로 내려가 살덩이를 집어삼켰다. 씻을 때가 아니면 좀처럼 내보이지 않은 탓에 부드럽고 연한 살갗위로 오돌토돌한 혓바닥이 유린하듯 붉은 자국을 남겼다. 혀 끝을 뾰족하게 세워 유륜 주변을 맴돌자 미묘한 간지러움과 압박감에 저절로 허리가 뒤틀렸다. 그의 머리에 손가락을 얽고 조금 밀어내자 그는 반대쪽 가슴을 쥐어짜듯 강하게 그러쥐었다. 부끄러운 고통에 고개를 치켜들고 신음을 흘리자 그는 유두를 입안에서 굴리며 다른 손으로 등골을 따라 허리를 쓸어내렸다. 그가 민감해진 유두를 건드릴 때마다 온몸의 피부가 얇아져 예민해지는 느낌이었다.

그의 얼굴은 배를 타고 아래로 내려갔다. 닿으면 베일 듯 했던 날카로운 콧날이 하복부를 타고 내려가자 유독 그가 닿는 부분마다 온 신경이 몰려 간지러웠다. 허리를 숙여도 불편했기 때문일까, 그는 선선이 무릎을 꿇곤 내 허벅지 안쪽에 깊게 입을 맞췄다. 그가 무릎을 꿇는 것은 상상도 해본 적 없는 모습이었지만, 이런 식으로 그의 정수리를 보리라고는 생각하지도 못했다. 그의 차가운 손이 허벅지를 잡아올리자 중심을 잡기 위해 엉겁결에 그의 어깨를 짚었다. 그럴 의도는 아니었으나 그는 내가 밀어내려 한다고 느꼈는지 정욕이 가득한 눈으로 나를 올려다보며 입을 열었다. 빛을 등지고 있기 때문인지 그의 눈은 초점을 잃은 것처럼도 보였다.

"언제고 나에게 필요한 것을 외면만 하는군."  
"읏… 아냐……."  
"나에게 영원히 그 어떤 것도 주지 않을 셈인가? 응?"

그는 내 대답을 들으려 하지 않고 속옷을 내려 아래에 입술을 갖다댔다. 갑작스러운 한기에 무릎을 세워 안으로 모으자 그의 얼굴이 더 깊숙이 파고들었다. 방금전까지 섞였던 혓바닥이 살덩이를 가르고 매끄러운 점막을 헤집었다. 음부에 코를 박은 채 강하게 아래를 빨아당겼다. 허리가 절로 들썩이며 아래가 절로 조여들었다. 발끝부터 시작되는 지릿한 흥분감이 전신을 뒤덮었다. 입이 벌어져 다물 수도 없었다. 신음을 참기 위해 손바닥으로 입을 가리자 그가 한 손으로 내 손을 잡아 내리눌렀다. 강한 악력탓에 손목에 그의 손자국이 남았다.

힘이 풀려 서 있는 것도 고작인 상태로 밭은 숨을 내쉬었다. 베임네크는 허벅지 안쪽을 잡아 벌리곤 축축하게 젖은 회음부를 끝에서 끝까지 한번에 훑었다. 그의 손가락에 따라 퉁퉁 부은 음순이 갈라졌다가 다물리며 액체가 질척거리는 소리가 났다. 몸을 일으킨 그는 바지에서 성기만 꺼냈다. 터질 듯 부풀어오른 성기는 한눈에 보기에도 쉽사리 들어갈 것 같지 않았다. 허벅지 안쪽으로 성기끝이 닿자 저절로 몸이 떨렸다.

"잠깐만, 흑, 아… 안 돼."

이상한 표현이겠지만, 뜨거운 성기가 들어오는 느낌은 선뜩했다. 다리가 저절로 벌어지며 보기만해도 아래가 빠듯한 성기가 대가리를 집어넣었다. 음부가 벌어지고 뭉툭한 대가리가 좁은 안을 터트릴듯 채우는 감각은 어느 때보다도 강렬하게 찾아왔다. 정수리부터 몸이 양분되는 고통은 화살이나 검에 꿰뚫리는 감각과는 비교도 할 수 없었다. 그가 허리를 잡고 잡아당기자 성기가 더 깊숙이 파고들었다. 단지 삽입만으로도 머릿속이 새하얗게 비었다. 형용할 수 없는 고통에 눈조차 감을 수 없었다. 한참 동안 감지 못한 탓에 눈이 시렸다.

내 안으로 끝까지 들어온 베임네크는 허리를 잡은 채 턱을 내 어깨에 올렸다. 습한 숨결이 목덜미로 내려앉아 머리카락을 흔들었다. 남근이 빠져나갔다가 다시 뿌리까지 들이닥치자 보잘것 없는 신음이 새어나왔다. 숨이 턱 끝까지 차올랐다. 그의 널따란 가슴이 밀착되며 다시금 허릿짓이 이어졌다. 아래가 가득차 버거운 나머지 그의 등에 매달린 채 허리에 한쪽 다리를 감았다. 느릿하게 허리를 쳐올리던 그가 돌연 속도를 올려 안으로 파고들었다. 팔다리가 얽히고 숨과 숨이 섞였다.

내벽을 긁어내리듯 드나드는 성기가 적나라하게 느껴졌다. 살이 접붙는 소리가 점점 빨라지며 정신의 한계까지 몰아붙여졌다. 잡아먹힌다는 말이 어울릴 만큼 공포스럽고 낯선 감각은 쉬이 적응되지 않았다. 그저 베임네크에게 힘없이 흔들리는 와중에도, 몸을 짓누르는 그의 무게와 귓가를 간질이는 더운 숨결, 맞닿은 가슴에서 느껴지는 심장고동이 그가 살아있다는 것을 보여주고 있었다. 그것만이 내가 안도하는 전부였다.

몸을 꿰뚫는 페니스에 정신은 통제할 수 없을 지경까지 이르렀다. 높은 곳에서 아래로 순식간에 떨어지는 듯한 아찔하고 아득한 감각의 파도속에서 허우적거리며 그의 등에 매달렸다. 온몸이 예민해져 섬유가 손톱에 걸려 툭툭 올이 나가는 느낌마저 생생하게 느껴졌다. 그는 내 허리를 잡았던 손을 내려 양 오금에 손을 넣었다. 순식간에 몸이 붕 뜨며 서 있을 때보다 다리가 양 옆으로 활짝 벌어졌다. 벌어진 다리만큼이나 아래도 조금 더 벌어진 모양인지 성기가 세차게 들이찼다. 체중이 아래로 쏠리는 탓에 그의 성기가 더 깊은 곳을 찔러왔다. 양 발가락이 안으로 곱아들고 긴장으로 엉덩이에 힘이 들어갔다. 그는 아래를 난폭하게 쳐올리는 와중에도 머리카락에 코를 묻고 숨을 들이마시거나 귓불을 자근자근 씹곤 했다.

절정은 머리를 텅 비게 만들었다. 성교가 가져오는 쾌락은 그 어떠한 것보다 더 강렬했다. 나는 그에게 안겨 눈물을 흘리고 신음하면서 결코 부르지 않았던 그의 이름을 부르는 것으로, 그의 생존에 경의를 표했다.

"읏, 하아, 베임네크, 베임네…… 응, 베인."  
"밀레시안. 나는, 그대를."

그의 이름을 내뱉는 순간, 그가 내 이름을 부르는 순간. 나는 문득 깨달았다. 그가 나를 사랑한다는 것과, 나 역시 그렇다는 것을. 어떠한 기표적 표출도 필요치 않다. 그저 본능적으로 깨달았을 뿐이다.

이전까지 그에 대한 감정을 부정했던 것은, 그것이 그 때의 내가 감당할 수 있을 만한 크기가 아니었기 때문이었다. 그리고 수용하기 힘들 거라고 생각했던 것이 지금에 와서 이렇게 쉽게 받아들인다는 것은 그에 대한 감정이 그만큼 작아졌기 때문일까, 아니면 그마저도 감수할 만큼 커졌기 때문일까. 이 감정을 입밖으로 내고 마음대로 사랑이라 규정하기에는 너무 무거웠다. 방기의 유혹이 그를 외면하라 부추기고 있었다.

말을 멈춘 베임네크는 두려워하고 있었다. 결코 그에게서 볼 수 없었던 감정의 조각들이 나를 휘저어대고 있었다. 이 두려움이 사랑에 빠진 자의 것이 아니라면 무어라 설명할 수 있단 말인가. 그리고 어떻게 내가 그를 사랑하지 않을 수 있단 말인가. 하지만 사랑이어서는 안 된다. 이런 게 사랑일 리 없다.

나는 결국 그를 외면했다. 누구에게도 고백하지 못할 감정은 그에 대한 죄책감과 함께 매일밤마다 눈물과 함께 뱃속에서 독처럼 녹아들 것이다. 영원히 죽지 않을 내가 죽음까지 가져갈 유일한 부장품이다. 다시 내 손에 끝을 맞이해야 할, 나를 두고 사라질, 발로르 베임네크. 그에 대한 복수이자 내 사랑의 방식이다. 그가 나에게 갈망하는 것이 한 가지 더 늘었지만, 나는 그가 원하는 그 어떠한 것도 주지 않을 것이다. 이 감정이 너를 살게 만들테니까.

몇 번의 피스톤질 끝에 내 안에서 그의 성기가 팽창하며 크기를 부풀리는 것이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 뜨거운 체액이 안을 가득 채우는 감각과 함께 나와 그는 동시에 절정에 달했다. 그의 목소리로 잊고 있었던 감각이 다시 밀려왔다. 숨을 허덕이며 그에게 매달린 채 작은 죽음¹과 같은 절정에 몸을 맡겼다. 그는 기어코 그가 가지지 못한 것을 나에게 안겨주는 것이다. 진실로 오만하고 이기적인 자였다.

정사가 끝난 후에도 그는 나를 안고 침대로 데려가 꽤나 오랫동안 목덜미나 어깨에 선홍색의 멍을 남겼다. 그는 온몸으로 나를 사랑하고 있다는 것을 표현하는 듯 보였다. 나는 목을 타고 기어오르는 사랑해, 라는 단 세 음절을 집어삼켰다. 그의 눈동자처럼 불타는 용암을 삼키는 기분이었다. 위장으로 내려간 고백은 속을 쓰리게 만들며 정신마저 마구잡이로 헤집어놓았다.

그는 잠시 뜸을 들인 후 입을 열었다. 그 답지 않은 침묵이 길었다.

"……. 그대에게 못 할 짓을 했어. 이제 그만 꿈에서 깰 시간이다."

내 침울한 얼굴을 응시하던 베임네크는 희미하게 웃으며 손을 올려 눈을 감겼다. 눈두덩을 덮은 손이 떨어져 나가고 갑옷을 꿰어입는 소리와 방문이 닫히는 소리가 들릴 때 까지도, 나는 눈을 뜨지 못했다. 그의 말마따나, 모든 것이 꿈일까봐. 꿈에서 깨면 정말 지나간 밤이 거짓처럼 사라질까 두려워 한동안 눈을 뜨지 못한 채 진짜 잠에 빠져들었다.

  
다음날 문을 두드리는 노크소리에 눈을 떠 주섬주섬 옷을 꿰어입고 문을 열었다. 여관의 어린 급사가 제 몸이 가릴 정도로 큰 검정색 장미꽃다발을 쥔 채 위태롭게 서 있었다. 급사는 다음에 다시 만나자고 말을 남기셨어요, 하고 알 수 없는 말을 옮긴 후 종종걸음으로 복도를 돌아 사라졌다. 지나치게 붉어 검정색으로 보이는 장미꽃들은 방금 꺾어 만들었는지 이슬을 품은 채 생생한 풀비린내를 풍기고 있었다.

나는 꽃다발을 본 순간 깨달았다. 그가 살아있다고. 그를, 사랑한다고.

(좁은 문으로 들어가라 外 끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹작은 죽음[Petite Mort] (중략) 바타유는 이러한 에로티시즘의 상태를 ‘작은 죽음(petite mort)’에 비유하고 있다. 에로티시즘은 죽음처럼 모든 의미를 제거한 무의미와 낭비의 순간적인 실현 상태로 여길 수 있기 때문이다. (박영욱, 보고 듣고 만지는 현대사상, 바다 출판사, 2015)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 본 글은 베인밀레 합작의 후기입니다. 작성자의 포스타입에서는 외전과 함께 업로드 되어 있으며, 백업의 목적으로 업로드 한 글 특성상 어떠한 수정이나 오탈자의 검수 없이 그대로 업로드 했습니다.  
> 읽기 불편하시더라도 양해 부탁드려요.

안녕하세요! 베인밀레 합작에 참여한 유디트입니다.  
본편과 외전까지 모두 읽어주신 분들은 부디 재미있게 읽어주셨기를, 외전 및 후기를 먼저 읽어주시는 분들은 본편을 읽으실 때 재미있는 참고가 되셨으면 하는 마음과 함께 후기를 써 봅니다.  
모름지기 창작자는 작품으로만 말해야 하는 것이 맞습니다만, 제가 쓰고싶은 것을 전부 표현하기에는 실력이 부족한 관계로 불가피하게 후기를 적게 되네요. 다만 본편만 보시는 분들과 외전+후기까지 보시는 분들의 차별성을 줄이기 위해서 전체적인 틀을 훑는 식으로만 사담을 섞어 가볍게 적어볼게요.  
후기가 따로 있는 걸 싫어하시는 분들도 많으시겠지만^.ㅠ 19금 외전 자체도 구독자분들만 본다고 상정하고 올린 거라서요ㅠㅠㅠ 저 혼자만의 내적친밀감이 맥스를 찍은 나머지 선 못지키고 나댄다고 생각하셔두... 할 말이 없습니다ㅠㅠㅠ

◆ 제목에 대해서  
\- 제가 네이밍센스가 진짜... 장난아니게 쓰레기거든요??? 포타 게시글 보시면 아시다시피 CP+성별+플레이 가 보고싶어서~ <<이런 형식으로 통일되어 있습니다,,, 그러다보니 제대로 된 제목을 붙여서 쓰는 건 진짜 오랜만이긴하네요ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

제목은 내용 구상 전부터 거의 확정된 상태였습니다. 막연히 장편을 쓴다면 이 제목을 써야지~ 싶었는데 그런 날이 올 것 같진 않아서 합작에 써버렸거든요. 마태복음 7장 13, 14절 내용이에요.

13 좁은 문으로 들어가라 멸망으로 인도하는 문은 크고 그 길이 넓어 그리로 들어가는 자가 많고  
14 생명으로 인도하는 문은 좁고 길이 협착하여 찾는 자가 적음이라.

사실 멸망으로~ 적음이라 까지의 내용을 에피그라프(글 서두에 인용구처럼 붙여서 분위기 소개하는 글)로 쓸까 생각을 해봤는데, 글을 다 쓰고나서 보니 내용이 제목이랑 전혀 관계가 없어져버려서ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 퇴고를 하면서 과감하게 날렸답니다 크하하,,,,ㅠㅠ

처음에 제목을 정하면서 생각해 둔 얼개는 대충,  
[ 좁은 문으로 들어가는 것 = 재앙(베인)으로부터 에린을 구하는 것 = 여밀레가 베인(애정의 대상)을 죽이는 것(좁고 협착한 길) ]  
의 개념이었습니다. 근데 왜 드랍했냐구요... 아무리 생각해봐도 제 머릿속에선 얘네가 제대로 된 연애를 하거나 사랑을 주고받을 사이라기보다는 애증이나 불건전한 요소만 잔뜩이라서요....ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
2만 자 내외의 극단편 조각글 분량에서 치명적인 사랑을 하고 죽고 죽이는 애증서사를 전부 넣는 건 제 역량이 따라가질 못하는 부분도 있습니다(사실 이 이유가 압도적이긴 해요).  
그나마 외전에서라도 서로에게 감정이 있지만 각자의 이유로 그걸 표현할 수 없는 걸 표현해보고 싶었는데 역시 실력부족이 티가 나네요. 좀 더 분발하도록 하겠습니다ㅠㅠ

게다가 아무리 2차는 선동과 날조라지만 타우네스x아트라타 나 바사니오x포셔 같이 공식커플이 아닌 이상 최대한 제가 쓰는 2차 창작에서는 사랑이라는 개념은 잘 안 쓰는 편이기도 하구요ㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
(자제한다는 말이지 아예 안 쓴다는 건 아니랍니다 애초부터 제 본진이 남캐 후장에 남캐 좆을 집어넣는 이야기인데 사랑이 없으면 납득불가잔아요?? 게다가 저는 강압적 관계와 혐오관계를 사랑하는 쓰레기 취향이랍니다)

어쨌든 이런 이유로 결국 제목과 내용은 전혀 동떨어진 사태가 되어버려서... 퇴고를 하면서도 아ㅅㅂ제목바꿔야하나;;; 이럼서ㅠㅠㅠ 몇가지 생각을 해봤는데요... 말씀드렸죠 네이밍센스가 쌉쓰레기라고...

1\. 나는 용을 죽였다 → 제목부터 메인 스포  
2\. 죽고싶지만 죽을 수 없는 내가 밀레시안에게 브류나크를 맞은 건에 대하여 → 라노벨쓰냐?  
3\. 베인이 힘을 숨김 → 뭔데 뭐하자는건데 웹소설쓰냐?  
4\. 장미와 후회 → 오스카 와일드자나요 미친아;;  
5\. 너의 손에 피고지는 → 뭐가요  
6\. 장미가 지는 계절 → 은 6월입니다

...제목 안 바꾼게 다행이다 그쵸...

◆ 스토리 흐름에 대해서  
\- 등장인물간의 감정선이 좀 들쭉날쭉한 부분이 꽤 많아서... 부끄럽네요.  
변명에 앞서 풀어보자면 추석연휴 이틀동안 초고를 약 18,000자를 시작으로 제출까지 총 6번의 퇴고를 했습니다. 여러가지로 갈아엎으면서 문단을 통으로 날리기도 하고 새로 넣기도 하고... 암튼 평생 안 해본 퇴고를 몰아서 한 느낌인데,,,, (님들: 근데 퀄리티는 왜 이따위인가요)

암튼 퇴고를 할수록 더 간결하고 나아져야하는데 내용도 늘어지고 감정선도 뒤죽박죽에 개연성이 산으로 가더라구요ㅠㅠㅠ  
감히 탈고라는 단어를 붙이기도 민망하네요ㅠㅠㅜㅜ 더 욕심을 내다간 제출 기한에도 늦을 것 같기도 하고...  
암튼 여러가지로 부족한 부분이 많이 보여서 부끄럽습니다.  
(외전은 합작 제출하고 나서 쓴 거라 내용이 따로 노는 게 보여서 드랍할까 생각도 해봤는데 그래도 꾸금은 쓰고싶어서...☞☜)

그래도 글을 쓰면서 신경썼던 점만 개괄해 보자면,

1\. 서로에 대한 감정은 무자각 상태를 전제함.  
→ 베인은 죽음에 대해 집착하고 있으며 밀레에게 그것을 기대하고 있을 것. (단, 밀레시안에게 칼빵 당하기 직전에 사랑을 자각)  
→ 밀레는 베임네크를 저지하는 것에 집중할 것. (밀레의 감정 서술은 최소화, 외전에서 1인칭으로 서술)

2\. 밀레시안의 모티프는 예수(부활 기믹, 물 위를 걷는 장면 등).  
→ 베임네크와의 세 번의 대면 = 광야의 3유혹(악마가 예수를 시험한 세 가지 유혹)이 모티브. (단, 밀레시안은 세 번째 유혹에 넘어감으로써 예수 모티프를 부정)  
→ 1차 유혹: 칼빵 안 놓고 흰 장미꽃 선물함으로써 유혹 극복.  
→ 2차 유혹: 칼빵 안 놓고 밀레가 자살함으로써 유혹 극복.  
→ 3차 유혹: 브류나크로 칼빵을 놓음으로써 유혹(베임네크의 살해)에 넘어갈 것.

기본 골자는 위 두 항목이었습니다. 헉 존나 별 거 없는데 있는척 하는거 오졌다 그쵸;;;  
제가 무교(에 가까운 날아다니는스파게티괴물교)라서 성경은 이번 합작때문에 처음으로 찾아본 데다가, 정말 수박 겉핥기식으로 얕게 소비했을 뿐더러, 종교라는 콘셉트 자체가 워낙 오래되고 복잡한 개념이다보니 섣불리 숨겨진 의미까지 반영하기에는 무리가 있었습니다ㅠㅠㅠ

때문에 2번의 경우에는 그냥 예수 모티프를 차용했다는 것만 참고로 읽어주셨으면 하는 바람이에요.  
사실 아포칼립스에서 물 위를 걷는 부분이 인상깊어서 공식에서 밀레를 예수같은 존재로 암시하나 싶었거든요. 아튼 시미니가 하나님이라고 치면 최고신이 데려온 밀레는 예수겠지 하는 짧은 생각으로 나온 추리이니만큼 깊게 신경쓰지 않으셨으면 해요.  
모... 조금 농담을 섞자면 밀레도 캠파로 쉐어링하면 나사렛의 몽키스패너 못지않게 오병이어의 기적을 베풀잔아요???

물론 위 항목들은 모르셔도 무방합니다. 어차피 주제의식이나 어떤 목적을 가지고 쓴 게 아니니까요 크하학  
무엇보다도 결말이 다를 뿐더러 베인을 죽이는 것(유혹에 넘어가는 것)이 에린을 구하는 것(좁은 문으로 들어가는 것)이라는 건 말도 안 되는 모순이니까말이죵~~~~~~

좀 더 TMI를 풀어보자면 본편의 결말에 해당하는 #4의 두 문장은 넣을까말까 고민하다가 제출 직전에 추가했답니다. 제 머릿속에선 당연히 베인이 살아있다고 생각했는데(프라가라흐가 아니라 브류나크에 찔린 거니까요), 혹시나 본편만 보시는 분들은 죽었다고 받아들이는 분들이 계실까봐 쫄려서요ㅠㅠㅠ

마비 메인스트림이 대부분 악역은 갱생의 여지도 없이 밀레한테 목따이는 엔딩이다보니ㅠㅠ 베인도 검은달 용용이 소환한 시점부터 빼박 사망플래그라서ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
어차피 죽을 거라면 공식이 죽이기 전에 내가 먼저 죽이겠다의 마인드로 시작했지만....  
아아ㅏ아ㅠㅠ 제가 캐릭 와꾸만 보면 마음이 약해는 쌉얼빠인 걸 잊고 있다가 외전까지 쓰고나서야 생각났지모애요 크하학....  
근데 저도 제가 최애의 미역국보다 육계장을 먼저 끓일줄은 몰랐어요....ㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅜ

◆ 합작의 주제에 대해서  
\- 다들 아시겠지만 베인x밀레 합작의 주제는 <<검은장미>> 인데요!!! 베인이랑 연관된 색이랑도 잘 어울리고 꽃말도 집착스러운 게 베인이랑 넘 잘맞지않나요ㅠㅠㅠ

모든 것의 시작은 습관적인 검색이엇읍니다.... 포타에서 서치하다가 주최자분이 올리신 합작글을 보고,,,,  
이성: 아 이건 백퍼 주최자분 친목하시는 거에 끼어드는 모습이라 갑분싸각;;  
본능: 댓글도 막아놓은 마당에 덕질에 더 눈치 볼 것도 없다 나는 씨발 나의 길을 간다!!!!  
하는 이성과 본능이 두 시간동안 싸우다가 결국 본능이 이겨버려서...☞☜☞☜  
혹시 합작에 눈치없이 끼어들어서 (심지어 처음이라서ㅠㅠ) 민폐끼친 게 아닐지 뒤늦게 후회가 되네요  
죄송합니다.... 심지어 다른 분들은 퀄리티도 좋으시고 양질의 작품이셔서ㅠㅠㅠ  
제가... 물을... 흐리는... 게.... 아닌가..,,. 싶은데.... 사죄의..,. 의미로,,, 탈덕을...,,, 해야할까요... 죄송합니다....

암튼간에 어차피 욕 먹을 거니까 쓰고싶은 거 다 쓰고 욕 먹어야겠어요 크하학  
커플링을 BL이 아니라 HL로 쓴 거랑 19금 부분은 외전 형식으로 따로 뺀 이유는 다른 게 아니고 합작이라는 특수성 겸 접근성 때문이었습니다.  
아무래도 포타는 직접 cp명을 검색해서 오시는 분들이고, 성인글 딱지가 붙어있거니와, 글 첫머리에 1차 소설처럼 트리거 소재를 적어두기때문에 보통은 알아서 피하기가 가능하잖아요???  
근데 합작의 경우에는 따로 사이트를 파서 올리다보니 접근이 쉬울 뿐더러 미성년 보호에 있어서(사실 주최자분과 창작자의 보호라고 봐야겠죠) 포타만큼의 제재가 뒤따르는 게 불가능하다고 생각했거든요.  
헉 주최자분이 부족하다는 말은 절대 아닙니다. 시스템적 측면이 그렇다는 말이에요. 고생해 주신 주최자분께 정말 깊은 감사를 보내도 모자랄 판이에요ㅠㅠㅠ 감사합니다 사랑합니다 고맙습니다ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

각설하고, 주제가 검은 장미이니만큼 '검은'장미보다는 검은'장미'에 초점을 맞춰보았습니다. 꽃의 여왕이라는 타이틀이나 향기는 차치해두고서, 장미의 아이덴티티는 가시라고 생각하는데요(물론 제 개인적인 감상입ㄴㅣ다)  
제 머릿속의 베인밀레는 전투나 싸움을 배제한다면 그 어떤 관계성도 유지가 안 된다고 보는 입장(지극히 제 뇌내망상입니다)이라서... 본 주제와 관련해서 가시(전투나 장애물)를 제거하거나 극복해야만 장미(사랑)을 얻는다는.... 존나 말도 안 되고 이해도 안 되는 해석을 밀어봅니다,,,,

G25가 나오면 다시 캐해석이 달라지겠지만 일단은 합작에 제출한 글 상에서 베인이 기아스로 지불한 건 감정<< 이 아니었을까 하는 설정을 바탕으로 썼는데.... 이것도 모르셔도 상관없답니다 쓰다보니 구구절절 변사st 설명충이 되어버려서 드랍했거든요ㅠ 그치만 아무래도 스토리상 감정이라기보단 죽음 자체 같기도하고...?

일단 글을 쓸 때는 편의상 제 나름의 날조가 듬뿍 들어있으니 2차는 2차로 읽어주시길 바랄게요. 일단 케흘렌이나 데이르블라 포들라만 보더라도 물질적이라기보단 추상적인 대가를 지불한 것이니만큼 베인도 그 비슷한 게 아닐까 모호하게 추측만 하고 있지만요. 저는 깊게 생각 안 하고 넘어가는 납득충이라 그런지 스토리랑 복선을 논문급으로 분석하시는 분들 보면 진짜 존경스러워요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

그리고 뭐가 없든간에 베인은 와꾸와 아랫도리만 살아있으면 되는 거 아니겠어요? 세상엔 숨길 수 없는 게 세 가지 있는데... 그건 바로 가난과... 기침과.... 베임네크의 미모...*☆★(쌉소리 죄송합니다

정말 하고싶은 말만 적었는데 이렇게나 길어졌네요

늘 글을 쓰면서도 부족한 점을 많이 느끼고 있습니다. 그럼에도 불구하고 과분한 관심을 보내주셔서 진심으로 감사드려요.  
언젠가 저에게도, 여러분들께도 마비노기라는 장르가 구장르가 되는 날이 찾아오겠죠?? 혹시나 그 때가 되더라도 제 글을 읽어주셨던 시간이 아깝지 않았다고 여겨주셨으면 하는 큰 소망이 있답니다.(아 모야 지금 낮 2시인데 왤케 새벽감성이야~~~~

어느 글이든지 쉽게 쓴 적은 없었지만 그렇다고해서 한번도 글 쓰는 것이 싫다고 생각한 적은 없답니다. 특히 이번 합작은 정말 재미있었고 많이 배웠습니다. 무엇이든 그렇기야 하겠지만 글이라는 게 쓰면 쓸수록 늘기는커녕 부족한 점만 보여서 아직 한참 멀었구나 싶어요. 많이 부족한 실력이지만 흔쾌히 좋은 자리 마련해 주시고 믿어주신 주최자분과, 합작을 빛내주신 다른 작가분들께 감사드려요.

읽어주시는 구독자 분들도 언제나 감사합니다. 모두 키트에서 득템하시고 세공도 원하는 옵 1뭉 안에 뽑으시기를(1개는 양심없잖아요 그쵸) 기원드릴게요. 우리 앞으로도 매주 주말에 만나요. 그럼 안녕~~~~~


End file.
